Caminos del corazon
by lizAckerman
Summary: Los Akatsuki son los criminales mas buscados por Konoha, y Pain decidio que todos se quedarian en la guarida por un tiempo, Konan y Deidara son buenos amigos, pero Pain deja a Konan sola todo el tiempo, lo que hara que Konan busque el amor y felicidad en brazos de su amigo Deidara. Deidara tambien esta empezando a ver a Konan con otros ojos. ¿que pasara? Descubrelo. 4º cap. Listo
1. Una gran amistad

Este es el primer capitulo de mi primer fic, Caminos del corazón:DD, espero les guste, y lo disfruten.

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, todos pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

* * *

Bueno, esta historia comienza en un día de reunión en la guiarida Akatzuzi , Pain mando llamar a todos para dar un aviso importante. Pain-Muy bien, ya que están todo reunidos, empezare diciendo que han hecho un muy buen trabajo en la organización, pero aun asi no pudieron evitar llamar la atención de los de Konoha-Dijo en un todo algo enojado-Asi que para evitar problemas, nos quedaremos una temporada aquí-Dijo el poderoso líder. Hidan-¿Pero por que?, yo no tengo la culpa de que los demás sean descuidados-Dijo el akatsuki molesto, Al parecer a algunos no les parecía la idea de estar encerrados, pero una vez que Pain tomaba una decisión, difícilmente cambiaria de opinión, y esta no era la excepción. Kakuzo por su parte, lo único que le molestaba es que no podría ir a cobrar el dinero por atrapar a ninjas buscados por otras organizaciones. Mientras que Deidara y Tobi, parecía no molestarles la nueva orden, -Tobi es un buen chico, obedecerá a todo lo que le diga Pain-sama- Dijo el risueño chico, dando vueltas en un solo eje, -Mientras no me molesten estaré bien, podre aprovechar este tiempo para hacer una nueva creación, hum- Dijo el artista con un tono un poco entusiasmado. Kisame e Itachi no les importaba lo que tuvieran que hacer, aunque para Itachi seria un alivio ya que ha estado cansado de la vista, y estando de "vacaciones" no usaría su Sharingan, y lo podría desactivar, y Kisame solo quería dormir un poco jaja, -Bueno y ¿ustedes que piensan?- Dijo el pelinaranja a Itachi y Kisame-, -Por mi parte esta bien, ya es la hora de un descaso- Dijo el chico Uchiha, con una leve sonrisa que no se veía por lo alto de su capa, -Para mi tampoco hay problema-Dijo Kisame sonriendo, por la noticia de las vacaciones-, .-Muy bien, entonces, creo que lo único que me queda decirles es…..-, Pain no pudo terminar de decirles ya que entro Konan a la oficina, -Ya termine Pain, todo en la casa esta listo- Dijo la chica con una expresión seria, y camino hasta donde estaba su chico para ponerse detrás de el. –Que bueno que hayas acabado, la junta aquí acaba de terminar, sus habitaciones están donde siempre, solo podrán salir usando otra ropa que no tenga que ver con nada de Akatsuki, esto por obvias razones, y aun asi, si salen, traten de matener el perfil bajo, y no se permite que salgan mas de 2 horas, y claro esta, aquí adentro pueden vestir como quieran, y pasear donde quieran, la guarida es bastante grande, para que todos puedan vivir en paz, ¡ah! Por cierto, ahora tenemos internet y tele de paga, para que no se estresen ya que nose cuanto tiempo pasaremos escondidos- Dijo el dueño del rinnegan levantándose de su silla, -bien ahora todo pueden irse, ya saben las reglas, asi que no cometan ninguna tontería- Dijo Konan completamente seria.-Ya se pueden ir- volvió a decir. Dicho esto, todos procedieron a decir, -compermiso- o –asta luego- para salir de la oficina a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Al salir todos, Konan y Pain se quedaron solos,-Por fin un descanso de todo este asunto- Dijo Konan por fin sonriendo- Pain- lose, ahora tendremos tiempo para nosotros 2- la volteo a ver feliz, Konan se sento en sus piernas y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca y después ambos se abrazaron, se notaba el amor en esta linda pareja, y ¿Cómo no? Toda una vida de estar juntos, no había secretos entre ellos, se conocian de pies a cabeza y ambos estaba seguros de lo que sentían, aunque lo que nunca se pondrían a pensar es que en ese tiempo que estarían con todos los de Akatsuki las cosas podrían cambiar radicalmente.

Al llegar a su habitación, Deidara noto que era diferente a la ultima vez, antes solo era su cama, un tocador con espejo, en una mesa tenia un estéreo donde ponía música todo el día, y su baño, y ahora tenia una plasma, un estéreo mas grande y su baño estaba pintado de un lindo color rojo oscuro, -¡Que sorpresa¡, dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa en su casa –Así que esto es nuestro premio por habernos portado bien, ¡que fucking genial!- y se dirigió a abrir el cajón de los discos, y puso la canción de Dawn Of Victory de Rhapsody, se cambio su atuendo habitual, por una Playera negra sin mangas y unos jeans de mezclilla oscura. –ahora si es hora de disfrutar- Y se aventó en su gran cama cerrando los ojos, y disfrutando de la música. Y en eso -¡SEMPAI SEMPAI! Entro Tobi corriendo aventándose a su cama haciendo saltar a Deidara, -¡¿Qué demonios quieres Tobi?- dijo el artista enojado –Sempai, ahora que estamos de vacaciones, vamos a poder jugar, e ir a atrapar animalitos, y jugar futbol e ir a comer ramen y, y, y…..- Decía Tobi eufórico, pero antes que siguiera hablando Deidara lo levanto de su cama de un empujón y le dio una patada que lo aventó fuera de su cuarto, pero Tobi es rápido, y se levanto e intento entrar de nuevo al cuarto de Deidara, Pero Deidara empujaba la puerta con todas su fuerzas para que no pasara, hasta que se harto y tomo un pedazo de arcilla y lo moldeo, después se lo aventó a Tobi y este cuando vio la figura de pajarito hacia el empezó a correr como loco, pero era muy tarde y Deidara hizo explotar la bomba, haciendo que Tobi saliera volando y se pegara con el techo, después se levanto y empezó a correr Deidara lo empezó a seguir por el pasillo –Ven acá Tobi¡ Me las vas a pagar!- Dijo el artista enfurecido, entonces al girar en la esquina del pasillo Diedadara no se fijo y choco accidentalmente con Konan que iba caminando hacia la sala de estar, -Ha¡, ten mas cuidado!, casi me tiras, imbécil- Dijo la chica enojada, Deidara perplejo lo único que pudo decir fue, -Perdon- y mejor se regreso a su habitación, -Arg, que enojona es esa chica, se cree superior por que es la pareja de Pain- Dijo el rubio fastidiado, en fin, entro a su cuarto, se encerro allí y volvió a poner música.

En la sala de estar.

Estaban Hidan, Kisame y Zetzu sentados viendo DR. House, e Itachi lo estaba viento también pero desde la mesa, tomando un vaso de Te, entonces Hidan dice, -¡¿tan pronto Diadara hizo explotar a Tobi?-, -La verdad Tobi me agrada, pero supongo que debe ser desesperante aguantarlo todo el día jajaja, y mas para alguien tan poco paciente como Deidara- Dijo Kisame entre risas, -Tobi se lo busca, molesta a Deidara a propósito, aun así no puedo evitar reírme de sus peleas- Dijo el Uchiha con una leve sonrisa.

-Entonces ¿Qué?, ¿ no la pasaremos todo este tiempo encerrados para que no nos vean?- Dijo Zetzu con un tomo molesto, -El jefe dijo que podíamos salir solo 2 horas, así que podríamos aprovechar ese tiempo para hacer algo fuera de aquí- Dijo Kisame volteando a ver a Itachi –Yo no necesito salir, con unas buenas películas y buena música tengo para estar en paz- Dijo el pelinegro, -Arghh…que aburrido eres Itachi, Hidan, tu y yo podemos salir a conseguir a algunas chicas ¿verdad?- Dijo Kisame galante, -Ire yo solo, por que si voy contigo, seguro me espantas a todas mis conquistas, cara de pez jajaja- Dijo el hombre de manera pesada, -Pues iremos solos, a ver al final quien consigue mas mujeres, es una apuesta- Dijo Kisame, retador, -Me parece bien, en tan solo 2 horas va a ser todo un reto- Dijo Hidan sonriéndole a Kisame, -Pero mañana por que House se esta poniendo bueno jeje- Dijo Kisame viendo obsesivamente la TV, -Humm…como tu digas, además este dia lo aprovechare para relajarme, -¿Por cierto Zetsu, tu que planeas hacer?- Le dijo Hidan al chico planta, -Yo, planeo tomar tequila, para alivianar el alma,- Dijo muy felizmente la cara blanca, -¡no!, Vamos a ir a comer uno que otro cadáver que encontremos- Dijo la parte negra regañando a la blanca, y asi empezaron una discusión sin fin, -Ahí, arréglense ustedes solitos-, Dijo Kisame mirándolos desprecio. –Bueno, creo que es hora de tomar un baño- Dijo Itachi levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a su cuarto, Kisame y Hidan no le contestaron de tan estrados que estaban en la serie.

En la habitación de Konan. El cuarto de Konan, es un cuarto con paredes color azul índigo, y mueblería negra de un estilo elegante, una cama grande como la de los demás, bueno un poco mas grande ya que no solo era su habitación, también era la de Pain, pero como el se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo organizando cosas referentes a la organización, ella se quedaba sola en su cuarto, excepto en la noche, que era cuando dormía junto con su pareja. Konan entra a su habitación y se cambia su ropa, por un vestido a la rodilla de color negro, sin mangas con tejidos de flores rosas claro, y un encaje negro enzima de ellas (no se si me di a entender bien jeje n_n), después de terminar de cambiarse se quedo descalza y prendió la computadora que tenia al lado, mientras se prendía, recordaba lo que le dijo a Deidara, suspiro*, -Creo que fui muy grosera con Deidara, y el solo me dijo perdón de forma amable, y yo casi lo golpeo por un simple empujón, al fin y al cabo, con el es de los pocos compañeros con los que me entiendo y puedo hacer una platica sobre el arte, aunque sea un poco vanidoso jejej- se decía la chica en su mente, después de unos minutos de meditarlo, se levanto de su escritorio y se dirigió al cuarto de Deidara.

Were not gonna take it, NO, we ain´t gonna take it, OH¡ we´re gonna take it anymoreeeeeeee¡

Tu tutururur, (Deidara estaba imaginandose cantando junto a Twister Sister), ¡vamos publico, canten conmigoooo¡ We´re are right (Yeah), we´re free (Yeah), you´ll see YEAHHHH¡ (Valla el hombre, esta eufórico XD) cuando* Tok tok (interrumpiendo el solo de guitarra) Deidara estaba de rodillas en el suelo, imaginándose con una guitarra y mordiéndose el labio inferior como signo de inspiración jajaja…-¿Qué, quien interrumpe mi concierto? Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió pensando que era Tobi, así que su cara era de pocos amigos, pero al abrirla vio unos profundos ojos azules, incluso mas profundos que los de el, -¡Konan!, que sorpresa, creí que estabas molesta, por lo de hace un rato- Dijo el rubio realmente sorprendido por la visita de su amiga. -¡Ah, si eso!, de echo vine a pedirte una disculpa, creo que exagere demasiado por un simple empujón- Dijo sonriendo, la otra artista de akatsuki, -Oooohhh…bueno, no te preocupes, todo esta bien, ¿quieres pasar?- Le dijo Deidara a Konan, -¡Claro¡- Y después de eso Konan paso a la habitación de Deidara, miro todo a su alrededor, y vio un estante lleno de figuras de arcilla, muy diferentes a las que hace usualmente, estas tenían forma de dragones chinos, o de sirenas, cosas muy complejas de hacer. -Valla Esta es nueva- Dijo la chica señalando una figura con forma de el sol y la luna, -¿Cuándo la hiciste?- Le pregunto curiosa, -La hice la semana pasada, si- Le dijo el artista a Konan, -mmmm…¿quieres algo de tomar?- Le pregunto amablemente al joven a Konan, -No gracias estoy bien- le contesto, y konan se dirigió al modular para cambiar de canción, la siguiente canción que empezó a sonar fue la de "I hate myself for loving you" de Joan Jett, -¡ demonios! Que buena canción!- Dijo emocionada la rockera/metalhead/gotica (XD), -Jajajajaja…lose, lose, esa mujer era una diosa- Dijo Deidara sonriendo, empezó la letra y juntos la empezaron a cantar Konan tomo un cepillo de Deidara y empezó a cantar:

Midnight gettin' uptight where are you  
You said you'd meet me now it's quarter to two  
I know I'm hangin' but I'm still wantin' you

Deidara solo la veía con la boca abierta, hace cuanto tiempo que no veía a su amiga tan animada, entonces Konan lo jalo del brazo y lo empezó a señalar como si le estuviera cantando a el, -Vamos, no me dejes cantando sola- Y la chica Akatsuki le dio a el rubio otro cepillo, como Deidara no quería arruinar el momento le subió mas a la música y la acompaño cantando el resto de la canción, ambos saltaba movían su cabello, hacían "de guitarristas" y demás disfrutando la canción, hasta que se acabo. –Pffff….- Dijo Konan quitándose cabello que tenia en la cara, -jajajaja, creo que te inspiraste en la canción, si, hasta hiciste que me soltara el cabello- Dijo sonriente el rubio. Al decir esto konan volteo a ver el cabello de deidara, ese largo y rubio cabello que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de la media espalda, perfecto para inspirarse en este tipo de canciones, pero su trance de mirar a Deidara se acabo cuando el le pregunto algo, -¿Por qué cantas esta canción tan profundamente?, que acaso Pain te a dejado sola, humm..- Pregunto el rubio sentándose en su cama, Konan se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, que estaba como a 1 metro de distancia de el, -Pues últimamente no lo veo mucho, solo en las noches, se la pasa trabajando casi siempre, y si lo veo se la pasa pensativo, pero lo comprendo ya que tiene que llevar a cuestas toso esta proyecto el solo, la verdad yo no puedo hacer mucho- Dijo la peliazul agachando la cabeza con una mirada triste, Deidara al verla quiso decirle algo productivo, pero le interesaba saber mas así que le pregunto mas cosas, -¿entonces ya no lo amas?-, -Claro que lo amo, bueno, nose, este ultimo año han cambiado muchas cosas, se lo que siento por el, pero nose a veces pienso que solo estoy acostumbrada a estar con el, pero cuando pienso en estar con alguien mas, simplemente no puedo, no me imagino con nadie mas que con el, el significa mucho para mi, aunque sus besos ya no me estremezcan como antes, yo se que debo estar con el- Dijo la chica decidida, - ¿estas segura de lo que dices?, estar acostumbrado a una persona no es bueno, a veces esto hace que confundas los sentimientos y si no se dan un descanso, podrían pasar cosas muy malas para ustedes dos, yo no niego que lo quieras, solo digo que si tu ya no te sientes tan segura con su relación que le digas, y lleguen a un acuerdo, Pain no es malo, estoy seguro de que el te quiere, solo que son tiempos duros para el, pero tampoco dejes que te afecte a ti de esa manera, si así es el caso, lo mejor seria que se separaran un tiempo- le dijo sabiamente a su amiga, -¿separarnos?, no creo que eso pase, imagínate, si ahorita Pain esta presionado con los asuntos de los bijuus, no quiero ni pensar como reaccionaria si le digo algo así, además como te dije, si dejo a Pain aunque sea por poco tiempo, no creo hacer nada, por que no conozco a nadie fuera de Akatsuki, bueno, si , a los de la aldea de la lluvia, pero ellos no cuentan jeje, y tu, tu eres mi amigo, no se si podría verte como algo mas- Le dijo a Deidara mirándolo fijamente, la verdad Deidara no esperaba que le contestara así, y menos mencionando su nombre, ¿tal vez ella pensó que Deidara se le insinuó?, en realidad el solo quería ayudarla ya que últimamente no se veía muy feliz que digamos, y todo era por Pain, ya que al fin y al cabo Konan era una chica, y necesitaba cariño de parte de su novio, -jajaja que cosas dices Konan, pero tienes razón, para que echarle mas leña al fuego, lo mejor será esperar a ver como evolucionan las cosas- Le dijo Deidara sonriéndole positivamente, -Gracias por el consejo, creo que tendré que pensar bien las cosas, antes de hacer algo que nos ponga en peligro- Le dijo su amiga con una sonrisa, pero su mirada reflejaba tristeza. Un profundo silencio se estaba apoderando de ambos, y Deidara para calmar las aguas, tomo un poco de arcilla y la empezó a moldear, en un minuto le dio a Konan una figura de arcilla con su forma, -Deidara- Dijo ella viendo desconcertada, mientras tomaba en sus manos la figura que le habían echo, y después lo volteo a ver, -Te la doy para que cuando olvides quien eres la veas y recuerdes que eres bella y todo una artista, y que res mas fuerte que muchos de aquí- Le dijo el ojiazul tratando de sacarle una sonrisa, -Gracias, de verdad sino fuera por ti e Itachi, estaría completamente sola- Le dijo ella al rubio, después se levanto y camino a donde estaba su amigo, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo, este echo, sorprendió mucho a Deidara ya que fue muy espontaneo y raro de parte de ella, ya que Konan aunque era muy buena, siempre se mostraba fría hacías muestras de cariño, la verdad su abrazo lo sentía cálido, y después de unos segundos de shock, le correspondió el abrazo, duraron así unos 30 segundos, y se separaron, después de ese abrazo siguieron platicando sobre lo que había pasado en sus vidas durante el tiempo que no se habían visto, hasta que cayo la noche, para ser mas especifica las 10 de la noche, -¿Qué hora es Deidara?- le pregunto la chica al rubio, -humm..Son las 10:02 pm, si- le dijo el artista a Konan, -¡¿Qué?, ¿tan tarde ya? Creo…- Antes de que siguiera hablando la interrumpió unos golpes en la puerta que hicieron que los dos voltearan a verla, -vere quien es, humm- Dijo Deidara levantándose de la cama, para dirigirse a la puerta, abrió la puerta*, SEMPAI SEMPAI, me mando decir Itachi, que quiere verlo- Le dijo Tobi risueño, -¿me quiere ver?, creo que lo mejor será que valla, si- le contesto el rubio al enmascarado, Deidara sintió una mano tocándole el hombro, al voltear vio a Konan parada detrás de el, -creo que lo mejor seria que me fuera, Pain es muy celoso, y si se llega a enterar de que estuve contigo, se enojara, y quiero evitarte problemas, así que…ya me voy, gracias por la platica de hoy- le dijo a el rubio, para después pasar por la puerta e irse caminando por el pasillo, -¡Adios señorita Konan!- Le grito Tobi haciéndole una señal con la mano (la de adiós XD) Pero ella no volteo y siguió su camino, Deidara se le quedo viendo a Konan hasta que doblo el pasillo, para después ver a Tobi de manera despectiva como usualmente lo hacia y decirle, -¡pues ya vete yo ahora voy donde este Itachi!, humm- Le dijo a Tobi casi gritándole, -ok ok, Tobi es un buen chico y hace bien sus deberes, por cierto Itachi esta en la sala de estar- le dijo el enmascarado, para después irse haciendo satos de venado. –Humm..ese chico es irreparable- Dijo el rubio, girando los ojos. Como ya era noche ya hacia frio y antes de salir, se puso una sudadera, para después salir a donde estaba Itachi.

En la sala de estar.

Deidara iba caminando muy tranquilo, hacia donde estaba Itachi, entonces, escucha que algo de cristal se rompe, y empieza a dudar, ¿acaso Itachi iba a pelear con el?, si era asi el no lo iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de vengarse, y al llegar….

-¡¿Pero que?¡- dijo el rubio sorprendido, por que al entrar a la sala de estar, todos TODOS, estaban ahogados de borrachos ¡y tan temprano! Digo eran las 10 de la noche apenas jajaja, -¡Deidaraaa¡, que bueno que viniste, eres el único que no esta, te falta divertirte chavo, ven a la mesa y sírvete unos tragos- Le dijo Itachi que apenas se podía sostener de pie, guiándolo a la barra de la cocina donde estaba repleto de botellas y vasos. Deidara estaba sacadisimo de onda, ¿Qué había pasado con aquel chico serio y prudente? Al pareces sucumbió ante el estrés, o ante los demás, -¿Qué es esto?, dijo el rubio tomando una botella de Torres 10, -pues que mas, es brandi- le dijo Kisame que estaba sentado del otro lado de la barra, -No, me refiero a que por que decidieron tomar, si se da cuenta Pain, se va a enojar mucho- dijo el artista, -¡claro que no!, el dijo que nos divirtiéramos y que lo tomáramos como unas vacaciones, así que no estamos haciendo nada fuera de lo que dijo- dijo el hombre/tiburón, que ya le había servido un caballito a Deidara, -bueno, si ustedes lo dicen, y me obligan, ¡Me uno a la fiesta!- Dijo el chico disque sufrido, pero en realidad iba a aprovechar esa oportunidad ya que hace mucho que no se divertía. Una tras otra, tras otra copa se tomo Deidara hasta que ya no aguantaba su propia alma -YOOOOOOO... soy un artista, y ustedes no, nunca serán tan buenos artistas como yo jaja- decía con tono de borracho en la misma silla donde estaba sentado, -¡cálmate!- le gritaban todos con tono de burla, -pues que es la verdad- les insistía el artista -Mira amigo- le dijo Hidan acercándose a el y tomándolo por el hombro -para que no digas que nos burlamos de ti, acepto que eres un artista, pero yo tengo mas mujeres que tu- dijo el peliblanco alardeando, -¿yy...?, eso a mi que me importa, no me interesan tus mujeres, están feas y viejas, yo prefiero bonitas y jóvenes, jajajaja- decía Deidara burlón y borracho, -bueno, bueno, yo se a quien prefieres- dijo Kakuzo, todos lo voltearon a ver muy atentos, -prefiere...a...buuuaa...- pero antes de que acabara de hablar salió corriendo al baño mas cercano ya que empezó a vomitar, claro todos los demás lo voltearon a ver perplejos, -valla así que ese es nuestro destino, mejor aprovecho antes de que mi cuerpo no resista- dijo Itachi tomándose otro caballito de tequila, pero su "destino" no era vomitar era irse caminando al sillón largo para quedarse dormido ahí, -miren Itachi ya se durmió, dijo el rostro negro de Zetsu, -¿y Pain y Konan donde están?- pregunto Zetsu de nuevo, -pues deben estar divirtiéndole en su cuarto- dijo Hidan, -cállate, idiota- grito Deidara al escuchar esto, -¿que?, cual es tu problema, para nosotros mejor, asi no se dan cuenta de esto, le respondió Hidan, llegando a la fiesta, te veo besándote con otro...empezó a sonar, y todos empezaron a cantar -hay malditas mujeres como me hacen sufrir- dijo el de la guadaña aparentando llanto -haay...cállate, que mas bien tu eres el malo aquí- dijo Kakuzo entrando a la habitación de nuevo, pero ahora ya casi no estaba borracho ya que había vomitado, -ohh...me echas de cabeza, idiota- le decía Hidan a su pareja, y después todos rieron. Entre risa y risa cayeron las 3 de la mañana, y uno a uno fueron cayendo ante el sueño hasta que todos se quedaron dormidos, unos en el piso, como Zetsu y Hidan, Deidara se quedo dormido en la mismo silla donde estaba, solo que con su cabeza recostada en la barra y con el brazo derecho estirado sosteniendo una botella, Itachi se quedo en el sillón y Kazuko se fue a su cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente.

-hay...que dolor de cabeza, ¿que paso anoche?- Dijo el rubio levantando la mirada, pero se sorprendió que enfrente de el estaba Konan, mirándolo seriamente y con los brazos cruzados -buenos días Deidara, ¿tuviste una buena noche?- le dijo la peliazul un poco enojada. Uno a uno fueron despertando, cuando por fin todos despertaron, entro Pain con cara de pocos amigos y les dijo -van a limpiar perfectamente todo el desorden que hicieron- dicho esto el pelirojo se fue y Konan detrás de el, solo que antes fue a saludar a Itachi que parecía que estaba algo mareado, después se volvió a ir.

-Pensé que nos iba a matar- Dijo Hidan empezando a recoger, -pues si no dejamos todo limpio seguro que si nos mata- dijo Itachi también empezando a recoger todo, en eso llega Kakuzo y Tobi, ya bañados y todo el asunto, pero sin decir pusieron a limpiar también, bueno...excepto Tobi -Sempai! Buenos días!- le grito el niño en el oído a su maestro, -argh, Tobi no tan temprano por favor, hmm..- Le dijo el rubio fastidiado.

Después de un rato de limpieza todos acabaron y cada quien siguió su camino para hacer sus actividades.

Deidara, por otro lado fue a buscar a Konan, ya que al parecer ella se había enojado con el por haberlo encontrado crudo, y recostado en la mesa con una botella en la mano.

Continuara…muy pronto. ;)

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Si no les gusto (que espero que no) recuerden que apenas es el primer capitulo, lo bueno, bueno, empezara después, estaré actualizando aprox. Cada 2 semanas ya que no me gusta hacer esperar. Dejen reviews, si, si esta muy mal la historia díganme pero no sean tan duros conmigo D: que soy muy sensible jajaja. Bueno el 2º cap se los dejo en 2 semanitas en lo que acabo mis exámenes.

Sin más que decir, se despide de ustedes, Liz .


	2. Amenazar y sensaciones

Debido a que estoy de vacaciones, y esto se me da facil XD ya les tengo el 2º cap, y nose si esta vez pueda actualizar pronto, por que empezare otra historia, que si me queda bien va a estar buenisima, espepro tambien tenerla pronto, para poder compartirla con ust. Ok, !ya¡ basta de sermon n_n.

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, todos son de su respectivo autor.

* * *

— ¡Hay que dolor de cabeza!— se quejaba Itachi sentado en el sofá frente a la tele, —¡ja! Me sorprende, ya que cuando estabas en tu límite te fuiste a dormir— dijo su compañero Kisame. Ya había pasado un día desde aquella borrachera, y Pain no les dijo nada, absolutamente nada, todos estaban sorprendidos, teniendo en cuenta lo estricto que era el jefe. De echo la única que pareció haber tenido problema, fue Konan ya que miro feo a Deidara, y el aun no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella, por que se la pasaba con su novio amado.

En el patio de atrás de la guarida*

Era un lugar lindo, bueno en realidad era un simple jardín, con pasto y unas sillas al lado de la puerta.

Konan y Pain estaba juntos, aun era temprano para trabajar, y el poco tiempo que tenía Pain libre lo ocupaba para estar con ella. —Se nota que hoy va a ser un lindo día, ¿verdad?— Dijo Konan tranquilamente a su chico, —siii…., ojala todos los días fueran así, pero para que quejarme con tal de aprovechar esta tiempo contigo, soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo— le dijo a su novia, y después la abrazo del hombro, recargando su cabeza en su hombro, acto seguido Konan cerro los ojos para solo dejarse llevar por el toque de su amado.

—Demonios, no e podido hablar con Konan, ni siquiera la e visto desde hace un día, ¿apoco si se enojo por que me puse borracho? Jajaja...esa Konan, siempre tan especial, ya se le pasara, bueno, espero jeje— se decía el rubio a si mismo dirigiéndose a la cocina a buscar algo de comer (el patio esta atrás de la cocina, y lo divide una puerta deslizante de cristal), ya en la cocina Deidara abrió el refrigerador con la esperanza de encontrar algo, pero solo encontró bolas de arroz, y no le gustan, pero como tenia mucha, mucha hambre, decidió comérselas, —Bueno, aunque sean bolas de arroz, algo es algo— dijo en voz alta, mordiendo una bola de arroz, cuando el artista estaba comendo, escuchaba alguien diciendo…— Jajaja…Ok, aquí te espero—, —¿Quién es el que esta afuera?, me suena a Konan— pensó Deidara mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, para asomarse quien estaba afuera, —Ooo…es Konan, que bueno que la veo, voy a hablar con ella—, cuando Deidara estaba apunto de abrir la puerta para dirigirse con su amiga, algo lo detuvo, —¿pero que?— se dijo al ver que Pain se le acerco a Konan con una rosa blanca en la mano, observo como se la puso de adorno en el cabello, ella rio, y después se besaron cariñosamente, todo frente a Deidara, —humm…creo que no es un buen momento— se dijo, serio al ver a la feliz pareja, pero no estaba molesto, ¿o si?, —mejor me voy a otro lado, no me gusta verlos juntos, por que me siento solo, si— pensó un poco triste, pero pronto dejo de pensar en lo sucedido y se dirigió a su habitación y prendió la PC, —argg…¡que fuerte esta el sonido!— dijo, ya que las bocinas estaban al tope, y la melodía de inicio casi destruye sus tímpanos, — maldito Tobi, solo viene aquí a desordenar mis cosas humm — cuando se acabo de cargar Deidara estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, ¿pero que pensaba?, bueno pensaba, en el momento cuando vio a Konan y Pein besándose, aunque el dijo que no sintió nada, la verdad era que en fondo se sentía celoso, por que el en el fondo le tiene un cariño especial a la peliazul, aunque aun no se da cuenta. — ¡Basta, no puedo pensar en esto, ella ya tiene a alguien que la quiera, además solo en mi amiga, no podría imaginármela como algo mas— Pero cada vez que recordaba en ese momento del beso, sentía un golpe en el estomago, hasta que…—toc toc ¿sempai, esta ahí?— Le grito desde afuera Tobi, —¿Qué sucede Tobi?— le contesto tranquilo, —¿Me prestas tu computadora?— Le dijo de manera risueña, —No, tu tienes la tuya— le contesto, —pero tu tienes los juegos buenos, y yo nooo…ándale solo un ratito y no te molesto mas ¿siiiii…?—, le dijo al rubio casi rogándole, Deidara suspiro en su asiento, saco una memoria que tenia en lado del monitor, y se dirigió a la puerta para dársela a Tobi, —Toma, aquí están todos lo juego que tengo, luego me la das— se la dio tranquilo, ¿Qué le pasa a el artista, no se a enojado ni nada, —Gracias, sempai— Le dijo feliz y se fue saltando, Deidara cerro la puerta, se paro frente al escritorio, observo la compu serio, volvió a suspirar y se tiro a la cama, —¿Por qué me siento así?, sino me a pasado nada, que raro, hace mucho que no sentía esto, la ultima vez que sentí esto fue cuando aun vivía en la aldea de la roca, y ni recuerdo por que fue— pensó, antes de salir de su habitación para buscar al único amigo a quien le podía pedir un consejo, correcto, Itachi, —¿Dónde estará?, iré a ver a la sala de estar— al llegar a la sala de estar, vio que estaban Kisame, Kakuzo, Hidan y Tobi, jugando cartas, pero no vio a Itachi, así que solo los vio rápidamente y se fue hacia su habitación, pero iba caminando tan rápido que no veía por donde iba, entonces volvió a suceder, si, choco con Konan, pero esta vez no fue solo un rose, fue un verdadero choque, hizo que perdieran el balance, y cayeran al suelo, pero Deidara cayo encima le Konan, los dos mudos, solo se miraron a los ojos, por casi un minuto entero, hasta que alguien reaccionara, —eemm…¿puedes quitarte de encima de Konan?— dijo una voz gruesa y dura, que se oía por detrás de los dos, el artista salió de su trance, al escuchar dicha voz, y cuando giro su cabeza para ver quien era, oh sorpresa, era el mismísimo Pain, mirándolos con una gran cara de enojo, mas que nada hacia el, obvio, a Konan la creía muy devota como para hacer eso. Bueno, por fin Deidara y Konan se levantaron del suelo, —Lo...lo siento Konan, espero no haberte lastimado— le dijo apenado sin mirarla a la cara del miedo que tenia por la cara de Pain, —¿Qué diablos crees que hacías Deidara?— Le dijo serio, el pelirojo, parándose enfrente de el, pero Deidara volvió en si, y regreso su actitud "rebelde", levanto la cara y miro a los ojos a su rival, —solo me caí, fue un accidente, no paso nada— le dijo completamente tranquilo, pero fuerte a la vez, —aah, un ¿simple accidente?, te caíste encima de ella, y te quedaste ahí por casi un minuto— le dijo retador su líder, ¿Qué?, ¿acaso había visto todo? ¿Su rinnegan tenia esa capacidad también?, o simplemente no se dio cuenta de su presencia, lo que sea que haya sido, Pain estaba enojado, —los accidentes pasan ¿no?, de todos modos para que estés contento me disculpare— le dijo retador el también y se volteo a donde estaba la otra artista de Akatsuki —lo siento Konan, no me fije por donde iba, ¿podrías disculparme?— le dijo caballeroso, tomando su mano y sonriéndole,

—ajaa…—, fue lo único que dijo, para después Deidara voltear hacia Pain —ya me disculpe, y ella me perdono, creo que no debería hacer mas problema— Pain solo miro a Deidara muy muy feo, en realidad fue como un choque de miradas, ¿quien ganaría?, —¡creo que e tenido suficiente de esto!— grito Konan poniéndose en medio de los dos para separarlos, — ¡Pain!, solo fue una caída sin importancia, el ya te lo dijo, y se disculpo, ¿Qué problema tienes?— le grito la chica tratando de calmar la situación, —¿Por qué lo defiendes?— le cuestiono el pelirojo a su amada, —eee….yo…— no supo que decir, es raro en ella que se haya metido en la discusión ya que usualmente no le importaba, ¿tanto le importaba el que no pelearan? O mejor dicho, que no le pasara nada a Pain, o Deidara, —olvídalo, tienes razón no tiene importancia— dijo el pelirojo, para después caminar derecho sin quitar la vista de el rubio que solo se quedo parado observando como Pain pasaba a su lado, —vámonos amor, quiero que me ayudes a hacer algo— le dijo a Konan mientras caminaba, dicho esto Konan lo siguió, y Deidara se quedo parado, pensando en lo sucedido, después volvió a su camino para buscar a Itachi.

—¡Hombre¡, donde te metes, te estoy buscando por todos lados— Le dijo Deidara a Itachi que estaba caminando por los pasillos, — ¿enserio?, bueno, ya me encontraste, ¿que paso?— Le dijo parándose enfrente de el, aunque Deidara e Itachi tuvieron conflictos hace tiempo, siempre se respetaron mutuamente, y tiempo después, cuando tuvieron una misión juntos se hicieron muy buenos amigos, —Itachi, tengo que hablarte de algo que e estado pensando últimamente— le comento el rubio un poco serio, —Ok, pero mejor hay que platicarlo afuera de la guiarida, por que aquí las paredes hablan— dijo el chico Uchiha señalándole con los ojos a Deidara que mirase para arriba, y arriba esta Zetzu ententando escuchar su platica, —¿pero que?, ¡¿desde hace cuanto tiempo estas ahí?, hmm…— le grito Deidara a su compañero mitad planta, —jeje, pues estoy aburrido— Les dijo a los dos algo incomodo por ser descubierto, —¡LARGOOOOO DE AQUII!— grito Deidara, —esta bien, esta bien, pero no te enojes, me divertiré con otra cosa— dijo su cara blanca para después desaparecer por el techo, —bueno ahora que no hay pajaros un el alambre, ¿a donde quieres ir?— pregunto Itachi, —bueno, no hay buena comida aquí asi que, mejor vamos a comer— dijo Deidara decidido, —buena idea, no he comido en todo el dia, solo ire por dinero y a cambiarme de ropa, para que no sospechen que soy de Akatsuki— dijo el pelinegro para ir a su cuarto, —vale, yo también voy por dinero, nos vemos en 5 min. En la puerta principal— dicho esto cada quien tomo su camino.

—Veamos…¿Dónde deje el dinero?, aaaa…ya me acorde jeje— se dijo el rubio sacando una billetera del cajón de su tocador, —bueno, como hace frio me pondré un sueter y un pantalón, si— Deidara elijio su ropa, que fueron unos pantalones de mezclilla, una playera azul sencilla y una susadera sin sierre, unos tenis , y claro su típica coleta en el cabello, se la solto para "pasar desarpesivido". De la misma manera Itachi se cambio, por unos jeans de mezclilla, una playera negra y un abrigo negro, y sus tenia, y su cola de cabello la dejo intacta. Despues de eso, los 2 se vieron y se dirijieron a un restaurant sencillo.

— ¿Qué era lo que me querías contar?— pregunto Itachi son rodeos, —Oh, cierto, bueno es que estos ultimos días no e dejado de pensar en la vida que llevaba antes de Akatsuki, me refiero a cuando vivía con mi familia en mi aldea y esas cosas, si— dijo con un tono algo triste el rubio, —¿enserio? Valla…me ha pasado, pero ¿tu? ¿Deidara?, de verdad que me esperaría de la mayoría pero menos de ti— le contesto Itachi, —hmm…¿Por qué?, son igual que los demás, bueno, no, soy un artista y me hace superior, pero aun asi soy humano y tengo sentimientos— dijo algo presumido el artista, —hay….bueno, a lo que me refiero, es a por que te dio por pensar en esas cosas a estas alturas del partito— le dijo serio el Uchiha, —jajaja..ya lose, solo quería alardear…peeero bueno…contestando a tu pregunta, la verdad es que nolose, simplemente lo empeze a pensar, recordé…cuando era niño y mi padre me enseñaba a luchar, también recordé jeje…mi primera novia, ash, enrealidad nunca anduve con ella pero siempre la quise mucho, hasta la fecha la recuerdo, aunque creo que murió— dijo nostálgico nuestro rubio, —haaa….conque una chica, entonces una chica te hizo recordar a otra chica, y de pasada recordaste tu otra vida, comprendo— dijo Itacho con aires de inteligencia, —¿Qué?, no te entendí nada…que otra chica, ¿a que te refieres?— de verdad Deidara no entendía lo que Itachi le decía, —a lo que me refiero es que me dado cuenta como miras últimamente a Konan, tal vez tu no te das cuenta, pero yo si, y no te hagas…— le dijo sonriendo burlonamente. —¿Qué? ¿Konan?, yo la miro bien, asi normal ajajaja, Itachi a veces me da risa lo que dices jajaja— dijo el rubio "inocente" queriendo evadir el tema, —¡ya vez! Te haces weyy..tu bien sabes que te interesa Konan, por eso Pain también la tiene tan chacadita, por que Konan se ve que también te corresponde de cierta manera— le dijo Itachi perspicas —¿era enserio lo que me decias de Konan?, le dijo el rubio perplejo al ver que de verdad Itachi hablaba enserio sobre Konan, —¡pues claro! Yo no bromeo, ya mejor dime la verdad ¿Qué planeas con Konan?— le dijo serio Itachi. —Esta bien, me gusta Konan, ¡YA! Lo dije, pero no planeo nada con ella, ella tiene a Pain, además no me corresponde, solo es amable conmigo, dudo mucho que algún dia se interese por mi— dijo entre feliz y triste el artista, — ¡hay pero que emo eres Deidara, ustedes se llevan bien desde que se conocieron, tal vez fue por que los dos son unos artistas y tuvieron temas de conversación, ¡no te rindas sin siquiera intentarlo! ¡debes luchar!— le dijo Itachi con aires de grandeza. —disculpen, aquí tienen su comida— dijo una mesera algo anciana dejándoles un plato enorme lleno de carne asada con verduras, y salsas, —Valla se ve bueno, jeje— dijo el rubio tomando unas costillas para ponerlas en su plato y después las preparo con salsa etc..y empezó a comer, al igual que Itachi, y el silencio se hizo mientras comían, —¿Qué le pasa a este wey? Me esta aconsejando acercarme a Konan, que esta loco, o planea que Pain me mate, neeel no creo, pero es raro que me de esta consejo, aunque para ser sincero Konan me gusta bastante, es amable, ruda, guapa, y es una exelente artista, prácticamente la mujer perfecta, si quisiera intentarlo esta seria mi oportunidad, por que ella se siente sola e insegura de sus sentimientos, si— Pensaba Deidara mientas comia, —Deidara— Itachi dijo su nombre muy serio, —hummm— dijo el ojiazul, —si de verdad tomas mi consejo, y te hacercas a Konan, haslo con cuidado, por que no se de que seria capaz Pain— le comento serio el Uchiha —eso lose, aun no se que hare por el momento intentare acercarme muy discretamente a ella, para ver su reacción, si de menos me corresponde— contesto serio el rubio, —eso es inteligente de tu parte recuerda no hacer nada impulsivo, o podrías perder hasta tu vida— dijo preocupado Itachi por su amigo, —si, hmmm…— Fue lo ultimo que dijo Deidara sobre ese tema, —Mira Itachi, esa chica di la barra, es linda ¿no?, acercate a ella— de dijo Deidara a su amigo sonriendo, —sii.. es linda, pero yo no tengo suerte con las chicas, ni caso tiene que lo intente— dijo convencido el pelinegro, —¡haber! Donde quedo el consejo que diste, no seas tonto mira, para que veas que soy buen amigo te hare un favor— dicho esto Deidara llamo a un mesero y le dijo al oído —llévele a aquiella chica de la barra una bebida y dígale que es de parte de el chico de cabello negro en la mesa de atrás— el mesero se fue y Deidara solo rio levemente al ver la cara de Itachi de duda por lo que le puso aber dicho al mesero. El artista observo como el mesero le dio a la chica la copa y volteo a ver a Itachi (la chica) —mira Itachi, creo que alguien te esta mirando— de dijo sonriendo a su amigo, Itachi volteo hacia donde estaba la chica, y ella lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa, claro Itachi al ver esto, se puso rojo de la pena ya que no sabia que hacer, —¡¿pero que hiciste Deidara, por que me esta viendo asi?— cuestiono a su amigo hablando disimuladamente para que la chica no viera su reacción, —nada, solo le mande una bebida en tu nombre jaja— le decía Deidara burlon. —amm… hola, oye tu eres el que me envio la bebida, ¿verdad?— le dijo la chica a Itachi, al escuchar esto tanto Deidara cmo Itachi, voltearon sorprendidos a ver la chica O:, —Si, si fue el hmm…— dijo el rubio sonriendo muy gratamente, la chica —eeee…si, yo fui— dijo con una sonrisa realmente falsa hacia la chica, —bueno ya que nos conocemos, te gustaría ir a divertirte un rato conmigo, ¿Qué te parece?—, ante el atrevimiento de la mujer con esa indecorosa proposición (hay wee que propia soy XD) los dos Akatsuki se quedaron pasmados y con la boca abierta, —la verdad es que solo me pareces linda y ya. Mi intención no era otra— le dijo secamente el hombre del sharingan, después se paro Deidara siguiéndolo dejaron dinero y se retiraron rápidamente del lugar.

*caminando hacia la guarida*

—haber que dia, me vuelves a hacer una de esas bromitas Deiadara— le dijo enojado a su amigo, —jajaj relájate, no crei que las cosas salieran asi, esa chica era de esas que te encuentras en una esquina jeje— le dijo aun burlándose a Itachi, —ni que lo digas, bueno demenos salimos de esta, además aunque ubiera haceptado, solo tenemos 2 horas para esta afuera, ¿Qué iba a hacer en dos horas? No seria suficiente para mi— dijo Itachi alardeando de su masculinidad, —calmadooo…machin, jajajaja— le respondió, burlándose aun mas de Itachi.

—Bueno, hemos llegado, ya sabes que hacer respecto a Konan, asi que yo me voy a descansar— fue lo ultimo que dijo Itachi, antes de irse a su habitación que estaba del otro lado de la guarida, Deidara, también empezó a caminar hacia la suya, cuando de repente Pain sale desde arriba, y empuja a Deidara contra la pared, —pero que diablos te pasa, ¿estas loco?— le grito A Pain por el golpe que le dio, —mas te vale que te alejes de Konan, el accidente de hoy no me pareció eso, mas bien lo hiciste apropósito, ¿acaso crees que soy estupodo?, dijo Pain enojado apretando mas del cuello a Deidara, pero este no es tonto y logro safarse dándole un fuerte golpe a su jefe en el estomago que hizo que tuviera que soltarlo, se separaron, y los 2 se pusieron en posición para pelear. —¿seguro quieres pelear aquí?, llamaras la atención de todos— dijo el rubio déspota, Pain dejo la posición de ataque y se paro normal, —yo ya di mi advertencia, alejate de Konan o lo pagaras caro— dijo el pelirojo, serio y duro como siempre, para después desvanecese en la obscuridad. — ¿pero que demonios le pasa a este tipo?, esta paranoico, mas me vale tener cuidado— fue lo ultimo que dijo, para despues irse rápido a su habitacion.

*En la habitacion de Deidara*

-que susto me lleve, creo que a Pain le asusta mucho perder a su mujer...creo que mejor no intento nada con Konan- se decia a si mismo mientras ponia musica en su stereo para ser mas exactos, la de Hangat 18 de Megadeth pero muy bajito ya que era noche y de verdad no queria que lo molestaran, preparandose para dormir, se quito la susadera y la playera que llevaba puesta, dejando todo su torso al descibierto *toc toc* -¿quien sera a esta hora? Seguro es Tobi, digo quien mas puede ser- el rubio se acerco a abrir la puerta, y cuando la abrio era...- ha hola Tobi, que pasa- dijo con sueño Deidara, -Sempai sempai, le traje su memoria por que ya pase los juegos que gustan a mi compu y voy a poder jugar wiii- dijo su compañero saltando frente a su Sempai -bueno, bueno Tobi pero ya no brinques- le dijo el ojiazul tomando la memoria en sus manos, estaba a punto de cerrarle la puerta a Tobi en la cara -Hola Tobi, ¿Deidara aun esta despierto?- dijo Konan que se paro a un lado de Tobi, -¡¿que, konan esta aqui? Penso muy sorprendido y volviendo a abrir rapidamente la puerta para var a la chica que lo visitaba, -Tobi vete de aqui- le grito Deidara, y entonces Tobi se fue antes que su sempai lo golpeara. Por otro lado Konan al ver a Deidara no pudo evitar desviar la vista para observar detenidamente los brazos, pectorales y abdomen bien torneado del rubio (digo quien no lo haria jaja), -mmm...¿Konan?- le pregunto el chico al ver la mirada perdida de la chica, -eee..aaaa..

Lo siento, me quede pensando, pero "x", oye solo queria pedirte una disculpa por lo de hace rato, tu sabes la caida y todo eso jeje — le contesto algo apenada, -hoo…humm no te preocupes, no tiene importancia— le dijo feliz y sonriente — bueno, me alegra que no te hayas moleatado, la verdad no se que le pasa a Pain ultimamente, esta muy posesivo, y me estoy comenzando a hartar jeje, peroooo...(titubiante) arrgg..no tiene caso lo mejor sera que me valla — le dijo al rubio insegura y giro para irse de ese lugar, pero no pudo por que Deidara la tomo del brazo para evitar su huida, cuando Konan volvio a ver a Deidara la miraba con una expresion entre linda, feliz, seductora pero inocente a la vez, lo que hizo que la peliazul se sumiera en su penetrante mirada, asi los dos se miraron profundente durante unos seguntos hasta que el hablo —tranquila, todo estará bien, dime que pasa — con su mismo tomo seductor pero amable a la vez, deslizo su mano por el brazo de Konan haciendo que su piel se pusiera de gallina ante el roze, —Deidara...yo...— le dijo perpleja y acercandose a el artista, —yo...me tengo que ir— le dijo susurrandole y despues solto su brazo de la mano de Deidara y se fue corriendo.

— ¿que fue eso?, esta sensacion es nueva para mi— se decía en su mente la chica, caminando hacia su alcoba, aunque estaba atontada por la accion de Deidara, no negaba que realmente le gusto lo que sintio. *Konan entra en su habitacion*, —te tardaste mucho en la cocina mi amor— le dijo Pain tan pronto Konan cerro la puerta, —es que me quede buacando comida, debemos comprar mas, no hay despensa aquí...— le reclamo, —bueno bueno, mañana nos emcargaremos de eso— le dijo el pelirojo para calmarla, -pero ahora hay que dormir, ven a acostarte— le ordeno gentilmente, Konan se dirigio hasta la cama, y se no quedo dormida, por que no dejaba de pensar, en Deidara, —cuando toco mi brazo fue tan...arrg..no lo puedo describir, pero me hizo sentir bien, su mirada, su voz, y su torso mmm...¡Konan, no pienses en esas cosas, Deidara es una simple amistad, ademas no puedo verlo mas alla de, por que tengo a Pain, y no seria correcto hacerle daño!— se regaño a si misma por sus propios pensamientos. Rato despues se quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

¿que les parecio eee? a mi me gusto :) pero la ultima palabra la tienen ustedes, recuerden dejar reviews y sorregirme si tengo un error que corregir (que espero no jeje). Bueno sin mas que decir me despido, esperen mi otro fic ;).

Hasta luego lectores, con cariño Liz.


	3. Sentimientos confirmados

Bueno, antes que nada, Hola¡ :D aqui les traigo el 3º cap. la verdad nose si me quedo bien o mal, asi que eso me lo diran ustedes jeje...Aaa...otra cosa, Ellie, trate de seguir las reglas al pie de la letra, nose si en la estructura tenga algun error, espero que no jeje :S.

Sin mas que decir...Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

* * *

Konan y Deidara estaban en medio del bosque, sentados un tronco caído.

—Konan, te quiero tanto, eres una persona especial para mi, ¡de verdad!, jamás había sentido esto por nadie —le dijo Deidara tomándola de la mano.

— ¿de verdad?, no se que decirte, Deidara…creo que me siento igual— le contesto la peliazul, mirándolo a los ojos.

—no importa, yo hare que estés segura de estar conmigo —dijo el rubio tomando el rostro de Konan entre sus manos y acercándolo al suyo. Konan puso una de sus manos en el brazo de el para "detenerlo" pero no podía resistirse y le siguió el juego, cuando estaban a un milímetro para besarse…

— ¡haaaaaa!, ¿Qué demonios fue eso? — Se dijo la ojiazul asustada, —demonios, fue un sueño, ¿Qué carajos, pero por que soñé esto, me estoy volviendo loca?— se dijo Konan sorprendida por el sueño, después volteo a ver a Pain, pero para su sorpresa no estaba.

—valla…hoy salió mas temprano de lo normal —pensó para después irse a bañar.

En el jardín de la guarida.

Estaban todos los Akatsuki reunidos, claro a excepción de Konan y Pain. Planeaban jugar futbeis (el futbeis es un juego con las reglas básicas del beisbol, pero en vez de pelota y bate, patean el balón)

—Bien, ¿entonces como esta la cosa? ¿Quiénes formaran los equipos? —comento Deidara a los demás.

—Yo digo que…Itachi y Kakuzu —opino Kisame. —Si, yo digo lo mismo, ya no pueden negarse tienen que ser los 2 lideres — Dijo Zetzu, mirándolos (Itachi y Kakuzu). Por Itachi no había problema de hecho en el fondo el quería ser el líder, y Kakuzo igual.

—Ok, entonces yo empezare a elegir —dijo el Uchiha parándose enfrente de todos, con Kakuzu a un lado.

—Entonces yo elijo aaa…Kisame —dijo Itachi señalando a Kisame. — ¡Valla! Que sorpresa, Itachi eligió a Kisame — dijo Kakuzu en tono sarcástico, Itachi lo vio levantando una ceja, —bueno, yo elijo a Tobi— dijo rápidamente Kakuzu. — ¿Qué, a Tobi?, bueno como quieras yo elijo a Hidan — Dijo el pelinegro sorprendido por elegir a Tobi.

Solo faltaban Zetsu y Deidara, —Yo elijo aaaa…Deidara —dijo Itachi a Deidara. —ya era hora wey, estaba apunto de gritarte, humm…— dijo el rubio caminando con los brazos cruzados hacia Itachi. —Bien entonces Zetsu tu vienes conmigo — Dijo Kakuzu a el hombre/planta.

Aun tenían que elegir quien estaría en la base y quien de jardinero, y para esto Itachi y Kakuzu se pararon uno frente al otro y….. —¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERA! —dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo. —¡Demonios¡ me toca de jardinero— dijo Itachi enojado por el echo de que no le toco de base. — Jajaja, bueno, hay que empezar— dijo Kakuzu cuando….

—¿Qué vamos a empezar? —dijo una voz gruesa desde la puerta del patio, todos voltearon a ver quien era, y para su sorpresa era Pain junto con Konan vestidos de pans, mirándolos con una sonrisa tenue.

—Vamos a jugar futbeis, no te dijimos por que pensamos que estaban ocupados, pero ¿quieren jugar? —dijo amablemente Hidan a los dos chicos que asistieron con la cabeza y se caminaron hacia donde estaban todos. —Y bueno ¿con que equipo estamos?— cuestiono abiertamente Pain. —Tú eres conmigo Pain, Konan vas con Kakuzu— dijo rápidamente Itachi.

Después de decidir bien los equipos, cada quien se puso en sus respectivos lugares, Itachi como le toco de jardinero organizo a todo su equipo a lo largo de la "cancha",

—Bien escúchenme todos solo 3 out y cambiamos a base ¿ok?— dijo el pelinegro serio planeando su estrategia. —si —respondieron todos, —muy bien entonces, Deidara tu vas a ser el pitcher (lanzador), Kisame, tu encárgate de eliminar a los corredores, Pain y Hidan van a trabajar juntos, Pain, tu te vas a quedar del lado izquierdo del campo si lanzan la pelota para allá corres, la atrapas y la lanzar a quien esta mas cerca del corredor para eliminarlo ¿ok?, lo mismo hare yo, Hidan, tu apoyas a kisame, estén atentos cuando les pasemos el balón —al terminar de organizarse todo el equipo "Itachi" se disperso por el campo hacia sus respectivos lugares.

Mientras tanto el equipo "Kakuzu", —se que Itachi tiene algo muy bueno planeado para quitarnos la base, entonces nosotros planearemos algo mejor —dijo el moreno a su equipo. En eso… —yo tengo un plan escuchen —dijo Konan llamando la atención de todos. —para empezar ellos tienen uno de mas, esa ya es una desventaja, así que…Tobi, tu patearas primero— le dijo al enmascarado. —¿Qué? ¿Yo?, pero ¿y si fallo? — dijo Tobi preocupado, —tranquilo, no vas a fallar, por que si fallas…te mato…jeje, bueno entonces, después de Tobi voy yo, después Kakuzu y al ultimo Zetsu, es fácil, la cosa es que no con hagan 3 outs, estén listos en correr rápido, lleguen a la base antes que ellos tengan oportunidad de golpearlos, entre mas carreras hagamos mas ventaja llevaremos, muy bien ¡vamos! —al terminar Konan de dar su discurso todos la miraron pensando "hasta en esto es la que manda". —no perdamos tiempo que ellos ya están listos, corran a sus lugares, Tobi, vas primero —dijo la peliazul poniéndose atrás de Tobi, y le susurro —la pateas lejos para que te de tiempo de correr—, Tobi asistió con la cabeza.

Deidara ya estaba en su posición, preparándose para lanzarle la pelota a Tobi, que este lo miraba fijamente, el juego estaba a punto de comenzar….grita Itachi —¡ya! — Deidara le lanza rápidamente el balón a Tobi, y este lo patea tan duro que llego hasta el otro lado del patio (como a unos 150m, si era un patio enorme, como un campo de beisbol profesional) y Tobi empieza a correr a la 1º base —Vamos Pain corre —grito Itachi a su jefe, este lo escucho y corrió muy veloz hacia la pelota, llego a ella y la lanzo a donde estaba Kisame, el la tomo con habilidad y se la lanzo a Tobi para golpearlo y hacer out, pero la pelota apenas rozo la espalda del chico mientras llegaba a la 1º base, —¡Siiii! Llegue, llegue —celebraba Tobi brincando. —Vamos hombres hay que quemar al siguiente — animo Hidan volteando a ver a konan con una sonrisa maliciosa. —ni crean que van a poder conmigo —alardeo la ninja al escuchar las palabras de Hidan.

—Bueno, eso lo veremos Konan— le contesto Deidara con una sonrisa seductora, claro que hacia esto seguro de que Pain no lo observaba. —ya Konan ¿estas lista? —la cuestiono Kakuzu. —¡lista! —contesto Konan poniéndose un posición, Deidara la seguía mirando seductoramente, y esta sonrisa hacia estremecer a la ojiazul. —¿Qué le pasa a este idiota? —pensaba Konan, pero solo pensó eso por que el artista le lanzo en balón que ella solo toco con la punta del pie para confundir al otro equipo, después salió corriendo —¡vamos Tobi corre a la 2º base! —le grito Konan a Tobi.

—¿pero que demonios? —pensó Itachi al ver como pateo el balón Konan, pero ¡no podía pensar¡ tenia que correr hacia el balón…cuando llego corrió hacia Konan para golpearla pero no le dio tiempo por que ella ya había llegado a la base. —¡mierda! Fue una buena jugada —se dijo a si mismo el Uchiha.

El siguiente turno era de Kakuzu que era mas lento que los anteriores 2 —vamos Kakuzu, tu puedes dale duro —lo animaba Tobi desde lejos. —Arrgghh…gracias Tobi —le contesto serio.

Deidara le lanzo el balón y este lo pateo justo detrás de el rubio, Deidara se movió rápido y tomo el balón, corrió hacia quien le quedaba mas cerca, en este caso, Konan, que estaba corriendo muy rápido hacia la 2º base, —¡quemada! —grito el artista que había logrado golpear a la chica con el balón en el brazo izquierdo.

—¡¿Qué? No puede ser, Kakuzu lo hiciste apropósito para que me dieran —reclamo la peliazul al líder del equipo. —yo no tengo la culpa, así que no me reclames — dijo Kakuzu indiferente.

—tranquila linda, solo llevan 1 faltan 2— le dijo seductoramente a la ninja volteando de re-ojo por el hombro de Konan asegurándose que Pain este lejos. —Deidara… ¿Qué te sucede? —le pregunto ella a el rubio, este se volteo ignorando la pregunta.

—Muy bien ya llevan uno, faltan 2— dijo Pain a Kakuzu tranquilo. —Entonces sigamos —ordeno el rubio tomando su lugar de pitcher, seguí Zetsu que se había separado su parte blanca para poder correr. —estoy listo Deidara— dejo el akatsuki, acto seguido el rubio le lanzo la pelota, y Zetsu la pateo muy duro hacia el lado derecho del campo, —yo voy por ella—

Dijo el Uchiha corriendo y tomando el balón, después lo lanzo a Kisame pero este no puedo hacer nada ya que todos habían llegado a sus respectivas bases y Tobi había echo una carrera.

—¡Siiii! Una carrera¡ soy genial¡ —celebraba el vivaz Tobi. —vamos Tobi acomódate para el lanzamiento— lo regaño Deidara —hay Sempai, no deja disfrutar mi gloria— dijo el chico, después se acomodo y Deidara le lanzo el balón pero Tobi se distrajo y no dejo ir —¡Strike 1! — grito el artista. Le volvió a lanzar el balón y lo volvió a fallar —¿Qué pasa Tobi, pon atención? —Lo regaño Konan —Strike 2, uno más y estas fuera— advirtió el rubio. Después le volvió a lanzar el balón y le dio duro, todo el equipo "Itachi" corrió tras el balón pero solo uno lo atrapo en el aire y fue Itachi — ¡OUT! —grito el Uchiha. —uno mas y cámbianos a base —dijo el tiburón/hombre.

El siguiente turno era de Konan que había ya logrado hacer la 2º carrera y como todos esperaron le pego bien al balón y llego a la 1º base, sucedió igual con Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi en sus siguientes turnos el marcador estaba 5-0 favor equipo "kakuzu", el siguiente turno fue de Konan y lo volvió a patear muy bien pero el balón estaba al alcance de Hidan quien lo atrapo en el aire haciendo out —3 out, cambiamos de lugar— dijo el pelinegro cambiando a base.

Pero el equipo "Kakuzu" ya llevaba la ventaja —vamos 5 carreras contra 0 esta es la ultima jugada tenemos que ganarles aquí el orden para patear es el siguiente: Pain, yo, Hidan, Kisame y Deidara — Itachi planeando rápidamente la estrategia de su equipo. —¿Qué por que yo al ultimo? — cuestiono el ojiazul. —por que eres el que mejor observación tiene para patearla bien, si la pateas donde no la puedan alcanzar tenemos asegurada la carrera completa, así que por favor Deidara no te equivoques — respondió Itachi.

Ya todos preparados para empezar la siguiente partida, el pitcher seria Zetsu. Pain se preparo para patear y Zetsu le lanzo el balón y el pelirrojo lo pateo lejos y salió corriendo a la 1º base.

Después seguía Itachi quien lo pateo hasta la pared del campo dándole tiempo así de correr hasta la 2º base y Pain completar la 1º carrera, —demonios, son veloces— decía Konan, —todos estén atentos a mis ordenes —dijo la peliazul dominante.

Seguía Kisame quien fácilmente con su gran fuerza logro hacer un lanzamiento extraordinario, que permitió a Itachi hacer la 2º carrera y el llegar a 3º base.

Era el turno de Hidan, que por desgracia Tobi lo atrapo en el aire provocando un Out.

Ahora seguía Deidara que seguro de si mismo se coloco en su lugar —ni crean que me van a marcar out, no se las dejare tan fácil —alardeaba el artista, —deja de presumir y mejor cuida tus pies —le grito desde lejos konan.

Bueno, ya le lanzaron la pelota y la pateo muy lejos, empezó a correr hacia la 1º base —Kakuzu pásamela— grito Tobi, —Tobi vamos aviéntamela —le ordeno la peliazul, Tobi le lanzo la pelota y Konan empezó a correr a la 1º base antes de que Deidara llegara, los 2 estaban a punto de llegar, y el rubio se derrapo por la tierra para poder llegar, Konan se aventó tocar la base pero ¿Quién llegara primero, konan o Deidara? —!haaaaaaa…¡ ¡te gane! — grito entre la nube de tierra que había quedado, Deidara, si, el llego primero Konan se quedo a centímetros de ganarle. —Mejor suerte para la próxima linda — le dijo con una sonrisa seductora a Konan. Pero ella no hizo mayor caso y lo miro feo mientras se levantaba, ya de pie los 2 se miraron fijamente por unos segundos antes de separarse de nuevo.

Ahora el marcador era 6-3 ya que Kisame logro llegar a la base, —estamos a 4 carreras de ganarles, vamos acabemos con esto —dijo el pelirrojo al equipo.

Al final el equipo de Itachi gano 7-6 gracias a que su líder y Pain lograron hacer 2 carreras corridas cada uno, —buen juego, deberíamos hacer esto mas seguido —Le decía el pelirrojo Itachi —si, fue divertido, a ver que hacemos mañana por que ya estoy cansado de tanto correr — decía entre sonrisas a su jefe.

Pain se fue a arregla sus asuntos, pero solo, no le hablo a konan, ella se quedo sentada en el pasto, descansando del partido, pero la ojiazul escucha una voz acercándose a ella, —creo que al final le robaste el liderazgo a Kakuzu —le dijo el Uchiha, sentándose a un lado de ella.

—Jajaja…creo que si, pero bueno, al final ustedes nos ganaron —le contesto Konan. —si pero fue difícil, la verdad me canse — le dijo Itachi sonriente.

—¡Itachi!, ¡Konan!, ¿Qué hacen? —dijo por atrás Deidara curioso. —Nada solo platicando, sobre el juego — le dijo el pelinegro volteando a verlo.

Deidara, se sentó a un lado de Konan dejándola a ella en medio. —Bueno creo que me voy a bañar, tengo la sensación que huelo feo XD —dijo Itachi entre risas, después se levanto y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, —Ese Itachi, creo que estas vacaciones le cayeron bien, lo veo de mejor humor —le dijo el artista, dándole una gran sonrisa a la chaca de a lado.

—¡Tu!, no me hables, eres un grosero, como que "linda", ¿Qué te sucede? —le reclamo Konan a el rubio. —Aaaaa…eso, pensé que te gustaría —le dijo inocente, llevando un dedo a su boca como pensando.

—pues no me gusta, imagínate, fue un milagro que Pain no te escuchara —le dijo la ninja preocupada. —Con que eso era lo que te molestaba, bueno, esta bien, sino quieres, no te vuelvo a decir un piropo —le dijo el rubio cruzando sus brazos.

—no, no es eso, bueno mejor olvidemos eso jeje — Konan prefirió evadir el tema antes de entrar en conflicto, pero justo después de decir esto, miro a los ojos con Deidara, los 2 se miraron serios, como si quisieran descubrir sus pensamientos. Pero Konan solo pensaba en el sueño de anoche, —esta sensación es igual a la del sueño, significara que debo besa….¡NO! Konan que cosas piensas, el solo te ve como una amiga mas. Entonces por que me dijo linda hace un rato… — pensaba la ninja mientras se seguía mirando con el artista.

—¿Por qué Konan me esta viendo así? Acaso si le gusto, ¿de verdad?, quizá deba besarla….claro que no, eso seria muy rápido y quizá a ella no le agrade, mejor espero un poco mas —también pensó el artista de akatsuki.

Sus miradas se habrían cruzado por mas tiempo de no ser que un ruido que venia de la cocina los distrajo, —¿Qué fue eso?, vamos a ver —dijo la peiazul, parándose y caminando hacia la cocina.

Obvio Deidara la siguió, y al llegar a la cocina se toparon con Tobi que trataba de alcanzar una barra de chocolate que estaba encima de la alacena (osease, muy alto) y tratando de alcanzarla de la cayeron unos envases de metal, —Tobi, cuando dejaras de ser tan ruidoso, pon una silla, te subes y listo, nose por que te complicas tanto la vida — lo regaño Deidara, Konan solo observaba al enmascarado con una expresión seria, casi como si estuviera enojada.

—Sempai, usted siempre enojado ¿verdad?, bueno, como veo que esta "ocupado" yo me voy — dijo Tobi dando la vuelta para irse, —¿Cómo que "ocupado" idiota? —al oír lo que Tobi dijo se molesto y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Tobi, este so sobo la cabeza y se fue corriendo antes de que recibiera otro golpe.

—jajaja…no tenias que golpearlo, ya lo iba a hacer yo jeje —bromeo el rubio con Konan, —pues te ahorre el trabajo jaja…mmm…bueno creo que yo me voy, ya es noche, y como dijo Itachi, "tengo la sensación de que huelo feo" jajaj —dijo Konan algo apenada, ya que se sentía un poco incomoda con la situación. —Konan…hmm —susurro Deidara, jalándola del brazo y abrazándola fuertemente, —Dei…dara —fue lo único que dijo la peliazul que se sorprendió mucho con el abrazo, cuando salió de shock, le correspondió el abrazo. Los 2 sentían las típicas mariposas en el estomago, pero no solo eso, era como si volaran, como si quisieran, que nada se interpusiera entre ellos, y poder tocar sus pieles libremente. Pero eso no podía ser aun estaban lejos de eso, y los 2 lo sabían, pero en el fondo querían que eso realmente pasara, así que pondrían de su parte para que sucediera, —Deidara, espera, no puedo… —le dijo Konan para después soltarse, bruscamente y salir corriendo, Deidara solo la vio correr con tristeza, ya que confirmo lo que había pensado, estaba enamorado, pero era un amor demasiado peligroso.

Konan llega a su habitación, algo agitada por correr, —Konan, ¿estas bien? —le pregunto su novio que estaba mirando la tele acostado en la cama. —Si, estoy bien, me tomara una ducha —, le contesto su novia encerrándose en el baño.

Al terminar de bañarse, se puso su pijama que era un "vestidito" de algodón que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas color morado, —eres tan hermosa… — la alago el pelirrojo, haciéndola sonrojar, —tengo que intentarlo, yo sigo enamorada de Pain —pensaba la chica acercándose a su novio para besarlo, —Konan…creí que estarías cansada para esto — le dijo su novio gustoso por la invitación de la chica, levanto un poco su torso, apoyando sus codos en la cama, para mejorar la posición del beso. —Amor, nunca estoy cansada para ti — le dijo Konan con una voz sensual, —entonces, hagámoslo — fue lo ultimo que dijo el pelirrojo, antes de colocarse encima de la chica y empezar a besar su cuello, —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Aun estando con Pain sigo pensando en ti Deidara…ya ni siquiera siento la pasión que sentía antes con Pain yo solo…solo…¡quiero estar contigo! —pensó la peliazul, que se sentía fría con Pain, pero como ya lo había incitado al acto, no tuvo mas remedio que seguir, y besarlo. El resto de la noche estuvo llena de "pasión" para Konan y Pain.

—Konan…— pensaba Deidara mientras se duchaba y lavaba su larga cabellera rubia. —¿podremos algún día estar juntos? Creo que no podre contenerme la próxima vez que te vea — se decía a si mismo mientras continuaba lavándose.

* * *

Aaaaa...nose si para el proximo cap poner mucha mas accion de Dei y Konan, por que me la quiero llevar leve XD, asi que si ust. ya quieren ver mas diganme con los lindos reviews que me van a dejar, ya que litaralmente es lo que me motiva a seguirle a la historia jajaja.

Creo que eso seria todo de mi parte, tengan unas muy muy lindas vacaciones :D Se despide Liz.


	4. Juegos peligrosos

Aqui la cuarta entrega de "Caminos del corazon" espero les guste, por que a mi si me gusto muchoooo, y despues de leer uno de los mejores fics que leido (valga la redundancia) me llego la inspiracion :D y acabe este cap en tan solo un dia ¿pueden creerlo?

Bueno, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Kishimoto.

* * *

Jugando un juego peligroso.

— ¡Ya esta decidido! —Dijo Pain, colgando el teléfono, —creo que es hora de arreglar este problema, pero tendré que esperar mas, quiero vigilar a Konan— se decía mientras tomaba con su mano su barbilla haciendo mecer la silla de su oficina. Cuando ve a Konan entrar a su oficina con una taza de café en las manos.

—Amor, has estado trabajando todo el día, y como ya es noche te traigo una taza de café, así no te veras tan decaído— le dijo Konan caminando hacia el, y con una tierna sonrisa le dejo la taza en el escritorio, —Gracias Konan, que bueno que vienes, de hecho quiero hablar contigo— al escuchar esas palabras de su novio Konan se preocupo ¿acaso se habría notado su desinterés anoche mientras tenían relaciones?, —dime que es lo que pasa— contesto seria Konan, esperando que no le tocara un tema incomodo.

—me e dado cuenta que has estado muy fría conmigo, en las noches pareciera que beso a una muñeca de trapo, te quedas inmóvil, si acaso me acaricias ocasionalmente— dijo con un tono preocupado, — ¿acaso, te pasa algo?, ¿te dije algo que te pusiera mal?— pregunto el pelirrojo. Konan se quedo con los ojos abiertos mirando fijamente a Pain, la verdad no sabia que decirle, puesto que todo lo que el reclamaba era cierto.

—Pain, yo…— decía Konan agachando la cabeza por la vergüenza, ya que ella sabia el por que estaba asi con Pain, era por Deidara, cada que estaba con Pain no podía dejar de pensar en el rubio del cual a aceptado estar enamorada. —Yo… solo e estado pensando que ya somos grandes, y nunca hemos conocido a mas gente además que nosotros— dijo de golpe la chica tragando saliva y recapacitando lo que acababa de decir, — ¡¿Qué? Konan, no puede ser, desde cuando… ¿me has estado siendo infiel?, ¿pero?, ¿Por qué? —solo alegaba sin decir nada en si, ante la declaración de su novia, ¿Cómo que quería conocer mas gente?, Pain, entro en desesperación, se levanto de su asiento, rápidamente y miro serio a su novia, esta también lo miraba de manera fuerte, no se podía mostrar débil ante el, ya que podía matarla si quisiera.

—Konan, quiero decirte que, aunque tu no estés conforme con nuestra relación, me parece bien que pienses así, por que la verdad me e dado cuenta de algo— le dijo casi reclamando, Konan solo se limito a mirarle, —yo nunca e necesitado a nadie mas conmigo, contigo me basta, por que te amo, siempre lo e echo y siempre lo hare, aunque tus sentimientos hacia mi sean débiles, escúchame bien, luchare por ti, por tu amor, no se quien sea mi oponente, pero no se va a quedar contigo— Le dijo determinado a su chica. Konan al escuchar esto, sintió como sus piernas se paralizaban y un sentimiento tremendo de culpa invadía su cuerpo, casi al punto de hacerla llorar, — ¿Qué me pasa?, como le puedo hacer esto a Pain, el hombre que siempre estuvo a mi lado y me salvo, me cuido, el hombre que cada noche me amaba de la manera mas apasionante demostrándome el amor que me tenia, ¡soy una estúpida!— pensaba Konan, que en su mente estaba llorando por la culpabilidad, pero algo cruzo inmediatamente en su mente, —Deidara…¿Qué?, ¡por que te pienso en estos momentos!—, se reclamaba.

— ¿y bien?, que piensas hacer Konan, me vas a dejar o seguimos con esto— pregunto en un tono algo petulante. —Pain —dijo levantándose de su silla, —claro que no te voy a dejar, solo fue un comentario y ya, no debiste tomarlo de esa manera— dijo en un tono mas tranquilo, — ¿pero que acabo de decir?, primero le digo que ya no quiero estar con el, y después le sango con esto, vaya que soy genial— se decía a si misma sin dejar de sentirse culpable.

—Konan… mi querida, no hagas esas bromas— dijo Pain acercándose a ella y abrazándola. —acaso esto no fue por… ¿Deidara?, últimamente te veo cerca de el, no te lo he dicho, por que quiero pensar que no es nada mas que una amistad— le decía Pain teniéndola entre sus brazos son un tono un tanto amenazante, que hizo a Konan tensarse ya que el estaba sospechando que tenia algo con Deidara. —No, Pain, Deidara y yo solo somos amigos, nada mas— le respondió segura de lo que decía, aunque en el fondo estaba insegura por negar el sentimiento que tenia hacia el artista.

—Que bueno Konan, creo en tus palabras— fue lo ultimo que dijo el pelirrojo, se separo de aquel abrazo, tomo el rostro de Konan entre sus manos y la beso, fue un beso apasionante para el, pero frio para ella, por mas que la Akatsuki quería sentir algo con el toque de su "amado", no podía sentir nada, absolutamente nada. —Pain, creo que será mejor que me vaya, tengo algunas cosas que hacer— le dijo con una sonrisa algo fingida, camino hasta la puerta, pero cuando estaba apunto de salir unas palabras la detuvieron. —Konan, ve con cuidado, que te estaré cuidando— dijo Pain, con tono de broma.

— ¿Qué, me va a vigilar? No creo, esta demasiado ocupado, y sus cuerpos están en la aldea de la lluvia, pero… aun así me estaré con cuidado— pensó Konan mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

Mientras los demás chicos de Akatsuki, se preparaban la cena, una carne asada que cocinarían en el jardín a la parrilla. Hidan y Kazuzu estaban discutiendo, por unas cuentas que no salían de la última cabeza que entregaron por dinero antes de refugiarse. Zatsu parecía estar desaparecido, seguramente salió a buscar algo que comer tal vez un cuerpo humano, Kisame e Itachi preparaban la parrilla donde asarian la carne, Tobi estaba ocupado marinando la carne y Deidara solo se limitaba a observar la escena sentado en el escalón que da al patio, cuando de pronto sintió una presencia detrás de el, al voltear pudo ver una sombra pasar a lo lejos en donde es la sala.

Sospechoso se levanta y se dirige a donde vio la sombra. Alejado de sus compañeros en la obscura sala empezó a observar lo que había a su alrededor, cuando dio una vuelta se encontró con Pain, quien lo hizo pasa un gran susto. Pain lo tomo del cuello y lo arrincono contra un pilar, —mas te vale, que no te metas con lo que no es tuyo, estas jugando juegos peligrosos Deidara— le dijo el pelirrojo al rubio con una mirada a la que muchos temerían. — ¿de que hablas Pain?, si yo estoy solo— trato de defenderse el artista pero estaba perdiendo el aliento por el apretar de su jefe —es la segunda vez que te lo advierto, aléjate de Konan— dijo Pain, soltándolo y desvaneciéndose en la obscuridad. Deidara se callo sobre sus rodillas tratando se recuperar el aliento. Cuando se sintió mejor se puso de pie y quiso regresar con los demás pero.

— ¡Deidara! Aquí estas— le dijo Konan apareciéndose en frente de el, volviendo a asustar al pobre chico, —Konan, que sorpresa, la verdad no te esperaba— dijo el rubio tratando de sonreírle, ya que por el dolor del cuello le costaba un poco, y Konan lo noto. —Deidara, ¿Qué te paso? Dime la verdad— le dijo preocupada, —nada linda, no te preocupes— el trataba de disimular tranquilidad, pero con ella no se daban bien las mentiras.

—Deidara, no trates de mentirme, se que te paso algo, mas vale que me digas— amenazo la chica, — ¿de verdad quieres que te diga?— dijo Deidara con la mirada un poco triste, —Si, quiero saber— contesto segura la chica. Deidara suspiro y sin más remedio le empezó a decir lo que preguntaba.

— ¿Qué? No puedo creerlo, que le sucede a Pain, así un rato creí en sus palabras, pero creo que solo son una manera mas para chantajearme y hacer que me quede a su lado, pero ¡no mas!— dijo Konan sorprendida por la historia que le acaban de contar. —Konan— le llamo Deidara serio y la miro a los ojos —creo que Pain esta haciendo lo que le conviene, si yo estuviera en su lugar haría lo mismo, lucharía por ti, trataría de mantenerte a mi lado, costara lo que me costara, por que Konan, debes saber que yo…— le dijo Deidara tomándola de una mano, la cual llevo a su pecho, se miraron fijamente los dos sumidos en una casi obscuridad sepulcral, pero aun así podían ver sus respectivos rostros, —Deidara— susurro Konan acercándose cada vez mas a el rubio el cual tenia contra la pared, —Konan, yo te…— los dos cerraron sus ojos, al sentir la cercanía de sus bocas las cuales solo se rosaban esperando una señal para poder ser juntadas, las estaban abriendo a lo que seria un inminente beso.

—¡Sempa¡— entro un joven enmascarado, al escuchar esto los dos Akatsukis se separaron rápidamente antes de que la luz fuera encendida, —¿Qué quieres Tobi?— pregunto Deidara tratando de no explotar frente a su amada, por haber interrumpido tan importante momento para ellos. —La carne esta lista sempai, puede venir a cenar cuando quiera— le dijo eufórico el Tobi, mientras los otros dos estaban apunto de arremeter en su contra.

—Si, Tobi, ahora voy— fue lo único que dijo Deidara tomando la parte de su nariz que esta en medio de los ojos, tratando de controlar su enojo. —Ok, sempai lo espero con su plato listo, hasta luego jefa— dijo Tobi en tono burlón, al parecer no sospecho nada de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Después las miradas de Konan y Deidara se volvieron a juntar, pero ahora con una expresión un poco triste.

—Al parecer lo nuestro no puede ser— dijo triste Konan, —Konan, te prometo que podremos estar juntos, tal vez aun no sea nuestro momento, pero te prometo que hare que pronto lo sea— le dijo el rubio mirándola con una mirada tan tierna, tan profunda, que revelaba todo lo que sentía hacia Konan. Antes de que Konan partiera, Deidara se acerco a ella, y la atrajo fuertemente contra su pecho, Konan se sorprendió y respondió el abrazo de inmediato, pero escucharon unos pasos acercarse y los dos se separaron rápidamente y lo que eran caras de tristeza se transformaron en expresión de tranquilidad, Konan emitió una pequeña risa juguetona y salió corriendo, como si invitara a el rubio a perseguirla, pero el sabia que no podía ponerla en peligro y solo le regalo una sonrisa que se esfumo cuando ya la chica doblo el pasillo, Deidara regreso a la cocina entre suspiros y una tenue sonrisa.

Al llegar a la cocina todos estaban en sus asuntos, comiendo y platicando respectivamente, Deidara se dirigió a donde su amigo Itachi se encontraba, con un plato al lado esperando a su dueño, y una silla vacía.

—Supongo que, ¿este plato es mío verdad?— pregunto el rubio al Uchiha de al lado, y este le contesto con la cabeza "si", ya que tenia ocupada la boca, Deidara se sentó y se dispuso a comer, pero por una razón no tenia hambre. Itachi noto su mirada triste aunque en la boca tenia una ligera sonrisa, —Deidara tenemos que hablar, sino vas a comer entonces vamos afuera— ordeno Itachi a lo que Deidara serio asistió y los dos salieron al bosque donde nadie los escucharía.

—Dime, que te paso, por que esa cara, ¿tuvo que ver con Konan?— Pregunto el Uchiha sentándose en una roca grande clavada en el piso, Deidara se sentó en el suelo recargándose en un árbol, miro a Itachi y le empezó a decir, —Si, es por Konan, pero mas que Konan como persona, estoy preocupado por ella por su seguridad, nose que seria Pain capaz de hacerle— dijo Deidara imaginando la clase de cosas que Pain le podría hacer, sin mencionar que a el también lo tenia amenazado. —mmm…Entiendo, entonces creo, que decirte que te andes con cuidado esta demás— dijo Itachi suspirando preocupado, —lose, pero ahora que se lo que de verdad siento por Konan, estoy dispuesto a luchar por ella, creo que hasta seria capaz de dar mi vida por ella— dijo el rubio seguro mirando a Itachi a los ojos, —entonces, no me queda mas que decirte que cualquier cosa que necesites aquí estoy, mas que nada por si tienes que escapar por que no tienes oportunidad de derrotar a Pain en una lucha— le dijo Itachi de manera directa, —lose, seré orgulloso, pero admito que no podría derrotarle— admitió avergonzado. Después de esa plática regresaron a la casa.

Deidara se encontraba en su cuarto tirado en la cama mirando hacia la nada, pensando en Konan, en aquel momento donde sus bocas casi hicieron contacto, —sus labios, con tan cálidos, tan suaves— recordaba el rubio acariciando con los dedos sus labios tratando de recordar aquella sensación que le hacia estremecer.

—Pain, he pensado mejor las cosas— le dijo Konan a su aun novio con poco molesta, este estaba sentado en el PC, —pensar mejor las cosas sobre que amor— contesto girando su mirada hacia ella, Konan dudaba, pero realmente se molesto por lo que le hizo a Deidara y se iba a vengar por el. —Quiero dormir en un cuarto aparte— dijo la chica de golpe. Al escuchar esto Pain dio un gran suspiro y se levanto, camino hasta quedar cara a cara con Konan que aunque mantenía una expresión dura, por adentro su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, Pain apretó sus puños, —¿Por qué?— fue lo único que salió de la boca del pelirrojo que miraba a su novia duramente. —Quiero estar un tiempo sola, solo para ver que se siente, y si te lo preguntas, si, también implica que nuestra relación se de un "tiempo" para aclarar emociones— dijo Konan en un tono casi sínico, Pain, al ver que ella no se retractaría decidió aceptar a sus peticiones, —esta bien, pero ¿en donde dormirás?— pregunto Pain. —Dormiré en el antiguo cuarto de Sasori— dijo Konan esperando lo peor, ya que el cuarto de Sasori esta justo al lado del de Deidara, —aaa…al cuarto de Sasori, esta bien, no hay problema, supongo te mudaras esta misma noche— dijo Pain regresando al computador con una apariencia indiferente, Konan se sorprendió mucho al ver la indiferencia del pelirrojo pero ahora que el había accedido no iba a decir mas. Presurosa, tomo sus pertenencias y las puso en una enorme maleta con ruedas, y salió del cuarto sin despedirse de su ex novio.

—Gracias a Dios, pude salir con vida de esa, no creí que Pain reaccionara también, aunque…puede que trame algo, será mejor que sea precavida, aunque en si no me podía decir nada por que la habitación de Sasori es la única alcohola disponible, pero pues me conviene mas por que así estoy con Deidara— pensaba la ninja mientras llegaba a su nuevo cuarto.

Deidara escucho ruido del otro lado de la pares, — ¿pero que...?— se pregunto intrigado, y con cautela se dirigió hacia la habitación contigua, se asomo por la puerta y su sorpresa fue ver a la joven Akatsuki arreglando sus cosas en los cajones del cuarto de su antiguo compañero, — ¿Konan?, ¿que haces?— dijo el rubio tratando de ocultar su sorpresa. —Discutí con Pain, y me vine a esta habitación— dijo Konan mientras seguía guardando sus cosas, —no me digas… ¿enserio?, pero te vas a quedar esta noche o ¿como? — de tantas cosas que dijo el artista Konan no supo cual responder —jejeje…bueno te diré que no solo por hoy, sino hasta que yo quiera— dijo Konan con aires de presunción.

Al escuchar eso Deidara tuvo un remolino de emociones, su ahora amada iba a estar a unos metros de el, como se iba a contener, tenia tantas ganas de ir hacia ella y besarla como si no hubiera mañana, hacerla suya solamente de el. Pero se tuvo que contener y dar un paso atrás, aun no era tiempo, —Konan, podremos estar mas tiempo juntos — comento Deidara acercándose a ella y tomándola de la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo, Konan solo se sonrojo y miro a la cara de Deidara, una cara llena de deseo, una expresión que a ella le prendía inmediatamente, pero, —Deidara, jaja, no estés jugando, que tal si Pain viene, se nos ve así, nos va a matar— dijo Konan tratando de zafarse de los brazos de aquel rubio que la hacia estremecerse. Deidara jugando con ella, se tropezaron haciendo que los dos cayeran en la cama, Deidara encima de Konan, los dos se quedaron mudos ante el suceso, —Deidara…tienes que irte— repitió Konan dándole una tierna sonrisa al rubio, y este se la devolvió, después Deidara junto su nariz y frente con la de ella cerrando los ojos para poder sentir el palpitar de su corazón, y lograr sincronizar sus respiraciones. Después de lo que parecieron minutos Deidara soltó a Konan y camino hacia la puerta del cuarto, —Konan— llamo el rubio con un semblante serio, ella volteo de inmediato y escucho sus palabras, —Duerme bien, te quiero— dijo el aristas sonriendo levemente, Konan al escuchar esas dos palabras "te quiero mucho" se paralizo, y no supo que decir mas que —también duerme bien Deidara—, el al no ser correspondido por el te quiero, solo soltó un —hm— y se fue del lugar.

—soy una estúpida, como no le pude haber correspondido— se reclamaba por lo que había echo, —bueno no creo que afecte mucho— pensó la ninja aventándose de espaldas a su cama. Recordé todo lo que había pasado en su día, las peleas con Pain, el acercamiento con Deidara.

Aunque Konan aun dudaba de lo que sentía por Deidara, ya que las cosas con Pain no marchaban bien sentimentalmente, no sabia si lo que estaba pasando con Deidara era solo la emoción del momento al no tener a nadie mas con quien establecerse. Aunque era claro que por Pain ya casi no sentía nada, tenia que saber exactamente lo que sentía para poder realizar alguna acción.

Y la única solución era comprobar con Deidara lo que sentía, pero ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer?

* * *

¿que les parecio? les gusto, si, no, por que O_O bueno, tendo muchisimo sueño, ya que como les digo me desvele para hacer el capitulo y me siento algo llorona por que estuve escuchando las canciones del Rei Leon, y deverdad hay unas melodias tan tristes, que me pusieron bien depresiva jajaja...pero asi me inspiro mas y el cap, sale mas rapido jeje.

Bueno espero les haya gustado, ya saben, dejen reviews, y eso...Que yo me voy a dormir. Se despide Liz ;)


	5. Oportunidades

****Bueno, e aqui el 5º capitulo de la historia, creo que ya esta agarrando forma jejeje, y estamos por llegar al climax. Lo siento si esta muy corto, pero mi cerebro no dio para mas jeje. Disfrutenlo.

Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo autor yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia.

* * *

_**Cap: 5 Oportunidades.**_

Ahora que Konan se estableció en su nueva habitación estaría más cerca de Deidara. Aunque eso le sonaba muy bien también tenia miedo ya que aun Pain estaba cerca, y este no se iba a detener por el simple hecho de que dejaran su relación.

Konan se encontraba en su habitación mirando televisión cuando escucho la puerta de su cuarto abrirse.

—¿Hmm...? —sorprendida volteo a ver de quien se trataba, y para su sorpresa era Pain.

—Konan, buenos días. Necesito que reúnas a todos los miembros de Akatsuki y los lleves a mi oficina; tengo un aviso que darles —dijo el pelirrojo amable pero autoritario. Konan solo se limito a contestarle moviendo positivamente la cabeza. Después de esto Pain se retiro sin decir más.

—¿Aviso? Que querrá… no me ha dicho nada —decía para si Konan, poniéndose sus zapatos para ir a donde estaban los muchachos. Salió de la habitación y fue a la sala de estar.

Entre tanto, los demás chicos se encontraban en la sala de estar. Kisame, Hidan, Itachi y Deidara mirando una película. Mientras que Zakuzu se encontraba en la mesa de atrás realizando cuentas y Zetsu le miraba; Tobi estaba en la cocina sirviendo bebidas para todos.

—Hay que película tan rara, no la entiendo del todo —comentó Hidan poniendo sus manos detras de su cabeza.

—¿En serio no la entiendes? Por Dios, entonces como hiciste para entrar a Akatsuki si ni siquiera entiendes una película —se burlaba desde atrás Kakuzu.

— ¡Cállate! tu ni siquiera la estas viendo, no puedes opinar — le contesto Hidan gritando. Solo se escucho la risa burlona de Kakuzu contestando al grito de su compañero.

—¡Se pueden callar! no dejan escuchar nada con sus peleas— reclamaba Deidara a la pareja.

—Ahora si quieres que nos callemos ¿verdad? Pero que hacemos nosotros cuando tú haces explotar todo, ni siquiera escuchas nuestros reclamos —se defendió Kisame volteando a mirar al rubio.

— ¡Lo que yo hago es arte!, no tienen ni por que decirme que guarde silencio —Deidara entrecerró los ojos en señal de enojo —además, ¿Cuándo he hecho explotar una de mis creaciones aquí? —pregunto a los otros, ellos se quedaron callados —¡Nunca! así que tu no puedes decirme nada —contesto a Kisame y después se recargo en el sillón cruzando los brazos. Kisame se quedo con la boca abierta y después puso una expresión seria

—Dices que nunca has hecho explotar nada aquí, ¿Entonces qué haces cada que peleas con Tobi? —pregunto serio el hombre tiburón. Deidara lo volteo a ver con duda en la mirada.

—Pues lo hago explotar…pero…es una explosión pequeña; además el único que tiene derecho a reclamarme eso es Tobi —contraatacó señalado a la entrada de la sala.

—¿Qué yo debo reclamarle qué senpai?— interrogo confundido entrando al lugar, sosteniendo una bandeja llena de vasos con limonada. Deidara lo miro entrar sorprendido, ¿Ahora que iba a decir?

—Que eres el único que me puede reclamar por mis explosiones—respondió serio Deidara.

—Haaa… eso. No senpai, no me enojo por que me maltrate, al final soy yo el que termina riendo ¡Porque yo siempre lo hago enojar! —al terminar Tobi soltó una gran carcajada, esto provocó que los demás también rieran. Deidara le lanzo una mirada casi asesina y corrió hacia él.

— ¡Te voy a matar! —le grito levantándose; estaba decidido a golpear a Tobi. Este solo dejo la bandeja y corrió para huir. Los demás se carcajeaban por la escena, excepto Itachi que solo dio un suspiro e intento seguir viendo la película.

Konan, escucho risas y golpes que provenían de la sala. Apresuro el paso para ver que sucedía, y al llegar se encontró con Deidara y Tobi peleando, tosió para poder tener la atención de los muchachos, estos se percataron de su presencia y voltearon hacia el.

—¿Interrumpo algo?—pregunto Konan enojado.

— ¡Konan! claro que no… solo estábamos jugando —dijo Hidan sonriendo inocentemente y llevando su brazo hacia su nuca.

—Que bueno que están "jugando"— contesto la chica con sarcasmo —Lamento importunarlos. Solo vengo a avisarles que Pain los manda llamar les tiene que dar un aviso, así que vayan rápido—les ordeno un poco más tranquila.

Al escuchar esto, los chicos se pusieron de pie y empezaron a caminar hacia la oficina, todos detras de Konan que se dirigía también a la oficina. Al llegar Pain se encontraba sentado en el escritorio esperando a que llegaran sus subordinados. Cuando escucha la puerta abrirse, dirigió su vista hacia la entrada, era Konan seguida de los demás.

—Ya los he traído Pain.

—Gracias Konan, siempre tan eficiente — le agradeció a Konan como si esta fuera su empleada, y con sarcasmo, el pelirrojo se levanto de su asiento y dirigió la mirada a los demás Akatsukis que lo miraban atentos —Los he mandado llamar porque tengo un aviso importantes que darles… a todos ustedes —en su rostro yacía una expresión de absoluta tranquilidad—me iré de la guarida por un tiempo, debido a problemas en la aldea de la lluvia que tengo que resolver inmediatamente. Konan se quedara con ustedes, si necesitan algo díganselo a ella y me lo comunicara a mi —la miraba fijamente, la cual estaba realmente sorprendida —Yo me iré de inmediato, así que ya pueden retirarse, gracias por su atención —finalizo señalando hacia la puerta indicando que se fueran.

Todos salieron a excepción de Konan. Una vez a solas esta pregunto:

—¿Pain por que no me dijiste nada? ¿Qué voy a hacer yo sola con todos ellos?—se encontraba preocupada. Pain giro la mirada hacia ella y miro su rostro intranquilo.

—Konan, cuando dije que quería que salieran de mi oficina, también me refería a ti. No te preocupes por no saber que hacer, estoy seguro que encontraras a alguien con quien jugar —fue déspota y prácticamente la corrio de la oficina. Konan al escuchar esto se molesto y sin decir nada se retiro del lugar, y solo escucho a Pain salir por la ventana hacia la aldea de la lluvia.

—Que cosa. Estaremos sin jefe, podremos hacer lo que queramos —expreso Kisame con una sonrisa de lado. Todos estaban decididos a salir. No desaprovecharían la oportunidad.

—No lo creo esta Konan, y aunque dudo que haga algo. De todos modos no deberíamos arriesgarnos a ser arrestados— le dijo Deidara, haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia el.

— ¿Qué? ¿No vienes con nosotros?— preguntó Kakuzu.

—No. Tengo ganas de estar solo— respondió el rubio. Todos siguieron su camino sin tomarle mucha importancia, excepto Itachi que se dirigió a donde su amigo.

—Suerte, ahora tienes el camino libre —le dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, la cual Deidara le devolvió y se giro para ir a donde Konan.

Konan aunque en parte se encontraba feliz por la ida de Pain, también estaba triste debido al comportamiento del pelirrojo hacia ella. No podía hacer nada, ahora tenía que dejar que las cosas fluyeran, esperar alguna señal que le diga que su camino es con Deidara o con Pain. Mientras ordenaba su habitación, escucho un sonido muy extraño.

—Eso suena como música… —pensó la ninja, tratando de centrar sus sentidos en aquel sonido —Esa canción me es familiar —se dijo mientras trataba de cantar la canción.

Desearía tener un ángel  
Para un momento de amor  
Desearía tener a tu ángel  
Estoy enamorado de mi lujuria  
Desearía tener a tu ángel esta noche

—"I wish I had an Angel" hace tiempo que no la escuchaba —al instante soltó una pequeña risa.

—Una canción sobre un ángel, para otro ángel — escucho tras ella. Sorprendida volteo hacia la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con la mirada del rubio tranquila, esperando una respuesta de ella para acercarse. Konan le dio una mirada llena de ternura, pareciera como si todos sus problemas se fueran al encontrarse con eso ojos azules llenos de amor y lujuria.

Entonces la chica le dirigió una gran sonrisa acompañada con una risa indicando la aceptación de Deidara, entonces el rubio sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco rápidamente a ella y la tomo de la cintura acercándola a su pecho, ella rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del chico.

—Entonces… ¿quieres ser mi ángel por esta noche?— pregunto el rubio con un tono un tanto sensual y provocador. Konan se mordió el labio y después se acerco al rostro de Deidara, quedando a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia, para después unirlos con un pequeño pero significativo beso. Al separarlos los dos se miraron a los ojos.

—Ahí tienes mi respuesta.

Entonces Deidara volvió su mirada seria, y con su mano izquierda acaricio la mejilla de Konan, y a su vez ella cerró los ojos al sentir el toque.

—Konan…— susurro el joven rubio, besándola suavemente. Pero en minutos esos tiernos besos pasaron a ser más fuertes, pero sin perder el toque de cariño y pasión.

Lentamente los dos ninjas caminaron entre besos hacia la cama de Konan donde el callo encima de ella. Por un momento se separaron y la chica paso sus brazos a la playera de Deidara jalándola lentamente hacia arriba para quitársela, una vez fuera la playera, Konan se ocupo de soltar el cabello de su amado sintiendo ese sedoso y rubio cabello que tanto le llamaba la atención. Después de esto, soltó una risa inocente y se sonrojo un poco.

—Es raro, contigo me pongo nerviosa— le dijo al chico y este rio un poco.

—Tranquila, vas a estar bien —le consoló recargando su frente con la de ella. Se tranquilizo un poco aunque en su mente seguía pensando que era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre que distinto a Pain. Eso la inquietaba, pero no pudo evitar dfejarse llevar por las manos expertas de Deidara. " ¿Qué es esto que siento?... es una sensación extraña" pensaba Konan mientras separaba el beso, y volteo a ver la mano de Deidara que estaba en su muslo.

—¿Te molesta que las use Konan?, si te incomoda las quito— mencionó amable el rubio entonces retiro su mano de la pierna de su amada y ella pudo ver una lengua salir de la mano de Deidara.

—No, no te preocupes Deidara, tu sabes lo que haces— le sonrió. En realidad era raro, se sentía como una sensación cálida que ponía la piel de gallina.

Deidara tomo con sus manos la blusa de tirantes que ella llevaba puesta y la retiro con un rápido movimiento, dejando a la vista su abdomen. El paso una mano por su estomago, y pudo notar como ella se estremecía al sentirlo sobre su piel. Siguieron sus juegos por un rato, sin llegar a nada en concreto, solo disfrutando de tocarse mutuamente y sentirse unidos sin realmente estarlo.

—Deidara, creo que me estoy enamorando de ti —decía entre suspiros Konan acariciando el pecho del otro.

—Linda… yo ya estaba enamorado de ti —declaró el rubio regalándole una sonrisa a su amada que ahora era toda para el, y solo para el.

Todo marchaba a la perfección cuando un sonido los estremeció a los dos. Se trataba del rechinido de la puerta abriéndose. "Pero que… " pensó la ninja tratando le girar la cabeza hacia la puerta. Deidara al escuchar volteo hacia la entrada para ver que ocurría. Los dos completamente sorprendidos miraron la figura de Kakuzu, este estaba igual de sorprendido que los otros dos.

—Ustedes dos… no puedo creerlo —Kakuzu aun se encontraba escéptico —Deidara… no lo creería de no ser que lo estoy viendo; pero usted, Konan, ¿Cómo puede? —les reclamaba al verlos en tan comprometedora posición. Deidara inmediatamente se levanto de encima de la chica y esta cubrió su cuerpo con las sabanas de la cama.

—¡Largo de aquí idiota!, no tienes nada que hacer aquí —le grito el rubio furioso, parándose enfrente de Konan, para evitar que el otro la viera en con la poca ropa que tenia puesta.

—Si yo fuera tu Deidara, me trataría mejor, por que lo que acabo de ver es una información muy valiosa que le puedo dar al jefe, y a cambio el me puede pagar con algo de dinero — les dijo el hombre a manera de chantaje. Al escuchar estas palabras tanto Konan como Deidara se asustaron, al grado de no poder articular una sola palabra.

—No serias capaz —declaro Konan abriendo sus ojos al máximo.

—Claro que lo seria, bonita —le ataco Kakuzu arrogante —bueno, lo dejo a su conciencia. Pero no se fíen, por que necesitare un buen incentivo para guardarme esta información —al terminar Kakuzu salió del lugar dejando a la pareja perpleja.

— ¡¿Ahora qué haremos? —pregunto Konan muy desesperada.

—No lo se, abra alguna manera de comprar su silencio —dijo el rubio tratando de consolarla y volteando hacia la pared para que Konan pudiera vestirse —lo siento, yo te metí en este problema —se disculpo y una vez que Konan termino de vestirse se paro enfrente de ella.

—No, nadie tiene la culpa en esto. Si Pain se entera, no me hará nada a mí, pero a ti —suspiro la ninja —a ti… te matara.

* * *

Bueno espero y les haya gustado, dejen reviews :(... y que les vaya bien.

Se despide Liz


	6. Escape

Bueno aqui les traigo el octavo capitulo de Caminos del Corazon, debo decir que este es el penultimo capitulo ya que el que sigue sera el ultimo y despues hare un epigolo, para que vean el final de esta mi primera historia.

Se que tengo mucho de no subir un cap. pero de verdad la escuela quita mucho tiempo y ahora tengo dias tranquilos y con tiempo antes de empezar los parciales T_T asi que aproveche para escribir el capitulo que llevo pensando mucho tiempo (osea este). Espero les guste y nos vemos abajo ;).

Naruto no es de propiedad, es propiedad de Kishimoto, yo solo tomo sus personajes para este lindo fic.

* * *

_**Escape.**_

—Konan, hay que escapar, huir los dos de aquí, en mi aldea nos recibirán a ambos y podremos vivir junto como lo queremos —propuso entusiasta el rubio a su amada ante la amenaza de un asesinato.

—Pero… Pain nos encontrara y nos matara —asustada Konan tomaba las manos del rubio en busca de consuelo.

—No importa mientras estemos juntos derrotaremos a quien sea.

—ese no es el caso Deidara, ahora que e descubierto mi amor por ti, no se que haría si te veo morir en manos de El —Konan junto su frente con la de El, y cerrando lo ojos le dio un apasionado beso, el cual le fue correspondido de la misma manera.

—No importa mi amor, si tu estas a mi lado podre ser feliz, sea, cual sea mi destino.

Konan no podía creer lo que escuchaba, tantos años junto a Pain el hombre que decía amala y nunca escucho salir de su boca palabras tan bellas como aquellas que le dijo Deidara; Pensando apresuradamente y con miedo a lo que pusiera pasar tomo la decisión que cambiaria su vida. —Esta bien, escapemos antes que llegue Pain —Dijo levantándose de su cama y tomando una maleta con víveres—.

Deidara y Konan salieron presurosos a mitad de la noche, huyendo de aquel que amenazaba su promesa de amor con la muerte. Pero pronto empezó una tormenta que los dejo empapados en minutos.

—¡Deidara! —grito Konan dándole señalándole a Deidara un pequeño cobertizo que se veía a lo lejos. —¡Hay que ir a refugiarnos en lo que pasa la lluvia.

Deidara hizo con la cabeza una señal de aprobación, luego se dirigieron hacia el cobertizo.

—Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que pase la lluvia.

—no creo que Pain nos encuentre tan rápido así que supongo estaremos a salvo.

Los dos ninjas encontraron unas cobijas con las cuales se cubrieron del frio que tenían; pronto se hizo un ambiente mas romántico entre los dos provocando que los deseos estuvieran a flor de piel.

—Tengo frio —dijo Konan acercándose cada vez mas al cuerpo del rubio quien le rodeo la espalda con sus brazos.

—Konan… Te amo.

La chica miro detenidamente cada rasgo del rostro del hombre que tenia a su lado, del hombre que sabia que era para ella y que la protegería de cualquier cosa incluso si tenia que dar su vida por ello; Tras varios segundos de observarlo tomo el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y le dio un pequeño beso que fue convirtiéndose a uno mas fuerte.

Deidara la soltó de su agarre pero sin soltar sus labios, y se coloco encima de ella; Konan solo le seguía la corriente y pasaba sus manos por la espalda de el. El rubio no tardo en comprender el mensaje que le había echo ella: quería que la hiciera suya, quería estar unida a el antes del juicio final el cual estaba muy cerca.

Pronto hábilmente Deidara tomo la empapada playera que llevaba puesta su amada y la despojo de ella dejando su pecho al descubierto, mientras Konan con la fuerza que le quedaba arrancaba la playera de aquel chico el cual amaba, así contemplando su bien formado torso el cual le deleitaba los ojos.

Los amantes envueltos en aquella pasión, regocijaban con caricias y besos mutuos el cual les provocaba un sinfín de placer; Al momento en que los dos se encontraban completamente desnudos se separaron por un momento solo rozando sus labios, como si esperaran que alguno de los dos continuase con su juego, pero hábilmente Konan se levanto quedando sentada encima de el cara a cara, le empezó a besar. Deidara por su parte besaba el cuello de la chica que tenia en frente y bajaba cada vez mas sellando cada parte del cuerpo desnudo de su amante, cuando…

—Haaam.

—hmm…

Sus cuerpos por fin fueron unidos por el acto que el amor le hizo cometer, así dándoles la máxima expresión de placer y amor. La ninja al sentir esa sensación solo pudo aferrarse a la cabeza de su amado tratando de contener las palabras que ahora no podía expresar. Su acto de pasión se repitió durante casi toda la noche así para la madrugada dejándolos completamente dormidos, uno junto al otro.

—¡Konan!, la tormenta a pasado, debemos irnos.

La chica abrió despacio los ojos y se levanto apoyándose con una mano y cubriendo su cuerpo con la manta que había presenciado sus actos la noche anterior.

—¿Qué?, a amanecido —confundida la chica mirando a su alrededor—. Aun no, pero ni no nos vamos pronto tu novio nos va a encontrar.

Rápidamente Konan recordó en la situación en la que se encontraban, tomo su ropa y se dirigió a un rincón para vestirse, mientras que a Deidara solo le restaba ponerse la playera ya seca.

—Estoy lista, salgamos de aquí.

Fue lo último que dijo para después salir junto con el rubio hacia la Aldea de la Roca.

* * *

Regresando a la guarida de Akatsuki, Pain el líder de la organización acaba de regresar de arreglar el asunto pendiente que tenia en su Aldea de la Lluvia; el estaba en su oficina revisando tranquilamente papeles de hace tiempo y organizando todo lo referente a la organización. Cuando al abrir un cajón vio que estaba una foto, la cual tomo y empezó a observar.

—Konan —Era una foto de hace tiempo, en ella esta la ninja siendo abrazada por el que entonces era su amado, y este la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Pain se sentía feliz al tener a su lado a una mujer hermosa y buena como lo era Konan, aunque en esos momentos su relación se diera un descanso, aun así el estaba seguro que regresaría a su lado por que dentro de su corazón sabia que ella lo amaba.

—Veo que todo ha estado tranquilo en mi ausencia, ¿pero, donde estará Konan —se levanto de su silla y se dirigió hacia la habitación que en ese momento ella ocupaba; una vez ahí empezó a observar las cosas que guardaba en los cajones. Le llamo mucho un cajón donde se encontraba un candado colgando de unas cadenas que impedían abrirlo a cualquiera que quisiera fisgonear en el, pero para Pain eso no fue tarea difícil ya que su fuerza era suficiente para romper aquellas cadenas con un solo tirón.

Una vez abierto el cajón vio un marco con una foto adentro, el cual tomo y observo que era la misma foto la cual estaba en su oficina— ¿Por qué la tendrá guardada? —se pregunto mientras dejaba la foto encima de la cama, debajo de las fotos pudo ver un monton de papeles desordenados el cual el muchacho no dudo en ver. Entre ellos se encontraban cuentas de tiendas de ropa, comida y demás, pero muy debajo de todas ellas se encontraba una pequeña libreta color negro la cual tomo entre sus manos y al abrirla se dio cuenta que en realidad era una caja disfrazada, aunque no le sorprendió ya que adentro de ella solo había mariposas de papel; pero al sacarlas vio un sobre, el cual abrió y observo que contenía una carta y con ella un dije en forma de ave.

_**Flash back.**_

En su habitación a las tres de la mañana se encontraba esa chica de cabellos azules, perturbada por aquello que estaba cometiendo, infidelidad, traición y abandono a una de las personas que mas la apoyo en su vida; Estaba realmente muy exaltada debido a que no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía por el rubio que robo su corazón y amo en tan poco tiempo, —¿estaré en lo correcto? ¿Debo dejar a Pain e irme con Deidara? —estas son las preguntas que llenaban su cerebro, y ante la desesperación de no saber que hacer, se tiro al suelo y empezó a llorar como a una niña a la que roban un dulce. —Te amo Deidara, te amo como nunca creí amar a nadie —era lo único que pronunciaba.

Pero entonces con lágrimas en todo el rostro se levanto del suelo y tomo una hoja y una pluma y comenzó a escribir:

Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento tanto mi amor, pero yo no te amo, me e dado cuenta que lo nuestro no es mas que hermandad, y promesas de amor falsa y vacías ya que nunca me llegaron a llenar, Pero con el, con el, todo es diferente con el me siento querida y amada, siento que le importo a alguien, que están al pendiente de mi, no que tu siempre me abandonabas a mi suerte con los demás, mientras te ibas a trabajar, solo venias en las noches por mi para tomar mi cuerpo, sin mi permiso y después irte, nunca me decías palabras de amor, escasas veces me preguntabas como estaba, si necesitaba algo o que era lo que realmente sentí por ti. En poco tiempo todo eso que creí que era amor, se fue a la basura y solo se hicieron obligaciones y deudas de estar a tu lado, sin reprocharte nada. Te preguntaras ¿Por qué nunca te dije nada?, por la simple razón de que te temo, temo a ese enorme poder que tienes, el poder con el que piensas traer paz al mundo, aunque creo que no es la manera correcta.

En fin, debido a que nunca ere capaz de decirte esto a la cara, lo escribo para que algún día tal vez, esta carta llegue a ti.

Te amo, mi eterno amigo, mi gran hermano.

Adiós Pain.

Al terminar de escribir doblo la carta y la metió en un sobre, después se dirigió a un cajón de donde tomo una caja en forma de cuaderno llena de mariposas de papel y la coloco ahí dentro junto con el collar en forma de ave que hace tiempo Pain le había regalado.

Después la ninja se acostó en su cama y trato de conciliar el sueño entre las lágrimas que emergían de sus ojos.

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

—¿Qué significa esto? ¿Konan escribió esto para mí? —conmocionado el Líder de Akatsuki repaso los últimos 5 años en su mente, recordando cada expresión fría que le regalaba su amada.

—Esto no puede ser posible, yo… yo…

Pero las palabras le fueron robadas ya que entro Kakuzu delatando los actos de sus compañeros.

—Pain, ¡Deidara y Konan han escapado, juntos! —dichas palabras se clavaron como un Kunai en el cuerpo de Pain quien creía estar solo en un mal sueño; Después regreso su mirada a la carta que estaba dirigida hacia el, y la arrugo ante la furia que se concentraba en sus manos.

—¿tienes idea a donde fueron?.

—No, no sabemos donde se puedan encontrar.

—Muy bien, prepárense todos, iremos de casería —Fueron las ultimas palabras de Pain antes de salir presuroso de la habitación y dirigirse a su habitacion y botar todas las pertenencias que eran de antes su amada Konan.

—Pain se a enterado de la huida, seguramente no tardara en ponernos a buscar a Deidara y Konan, si los llega a encontrar al primero que va a matar es a Deidara; por mas que sea mi jefe, no puedo dejar morir a un amigo por su amor, si es necesario tendré que luchar —pensaba Itachi sentado en un sofá.

Como de costumbre en la sala de estar se encontraban todos los chicos pasando el rato, pero ese día sus actividades iban a ser interrumpidas por Kakuzu:

—El jefe demanda que nos levantemos y salgamos a buscar a Deidara y Konan.

—¿Qué, por que se han ido? —Dijo Hidan ignorando lo que pasaba— No me digas que tuvieron un romance y decidieron fugarse…

—pues al parecer así es.

—¡Ho! Esto me suena a película, debamos salir y buscarlos de inmediato, quiero saber en que acabara esta historia de amor.

Algunos dudando, otros indecisos, pero todos salieron a buscar a la pareja prófuga; Aunque Itachi al salir de la guarida tomo un camino diferente. —Yo se que fuiste a tu aldea Deidara, espero llegar a tiempo.

Mientras en La oficina estaba sentado Pain en el piso observando la foto de Konan con un semblante serio, no reflejaba tristeza alguna, solo seriedad, y tal vez furia.

—traidora, yo te di mi vida ¿así es como me pagas?

Y en un acto de enojo se levanto y lanzo la foto a una esquina.

—Me las van a pagar los dos. Los matare y los hare sufrir hasta que su cuerpo soporte.

Y por ultimo se divisaba la sombra de un hombre despechado y furioso por la traición que atormentaba su corazón salir de la habitación hacia el enfrentamiento que pronto ocurriría.

* * *

Los dos ninjas enamorados saltaban por las ramas de los arboles del bosque a su nueva vida sin saber lo que les acontecería pronto.

—¡Mira, ahí esta nuestro nuevo hogar! —decía Deidara sonriéndole a Konan, esta miro ilusionada la aldea que seria su nuevo hogar.

Mientras una chica con vestimenta roja y cabello corto y negro veía a su hermano acompañado de una chica venir hacia ella.

—Hermano, ¿Qué milagro que te vemos por aquí? Y acompañado d una linda chica, dime hermano ¿por fin decidiste sentar cabeza? —saludo sarcástica la chica.

—Anko, no esperaba menos de ti, pero ahora necesitamos tu ayuda, estamos huyendo y necesitamos que nos ocultes.

—hmm…con que es eso, bueno eso no lo decido yo, eso lo decide el abuelo.

Deidara y Konan se dirigieron sin pensarlo a la oficina del abuelo.

—Pero abuelo… es el único favor que te e pedido en la vida entera.

—Deidara, no puedo tenerlos aquí si Akatsuki completa va a venir a atacarnos, no arriesgare la aldea entera por su juego de amor —reclamo el abuelo enojado— y menos si vienen esos dos ninjas, Itachi y el poseedor del rinnegan, Pain.

Deidara estaba a punto de contestar cuando un señorita entra por la puerta.

—Señor, esta un joven que dice ser Itachi Uchiha y viene a ayudar a su nieto.

Los tres confundidos vieron pasar a el pelinegro que ahora venia a ayudarlos.

—¿Itachi que haces aquí?

—Vine a ayudarte, todo Akatsuki esta tras de ti, y vienen para acá a matarlos incluso a ti Konan.

Las palabras de Itachi sorprendieron a todos dejándolos con los ojos abiertos. ¿Ahora que pasara? ¿Deidara y Konan pagaran por su amor? ¿O saldrán victoriosos y podrán vivir felices por siempre?

* * *

¿Que les parecio? espero les haya gustado mucho y los haya dejado con la duda de que pasara en el proximo captilo, dejenme un review, y creo que eso seria todo de mi parte; Hasta el proximo cap.

Liz.


End file.
